Rio: End of an Era
by YootisPoshil
Summary: (Title/Summary Updated) Sequel to "Rio: De Grande Conflict." Now with the mayhem that happened to the Blue Spix Macaws behind them, Blu and his family returned to their fun and peaceful lives. Unfortunately, things go south once again when new and familiar enemies come to wreck havoc once more, and bring a troubling motive and weapon since the last encounter. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: The Power of the Gods**

* * *

**A/N: A new adventure and plot is set, let's see what has happened since the events of De Grande Conflict, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reflecting Back**

How does one start the telling of an adventure?

The Amazon Rainforest once again sings its endless hum of bugs and birds flying about the trees and vegetation. Weeks ago, the forest was in shambles and utter anarchy when a group of menacing poachers stormed the wonderful forest in search of a rare species of birds, the Blue Spix Macaw. Even though the species was in bulk and repopulating, the possession of said bird alone is quite profitable.

Thanks to the unlikely hero of a certain Crow named Ray, the Blue Macaws fought back the poachers and the vile and twisted Kroh, Ray's brother who lost sight of his sanity and vowed vengeance to the Blue Spix Macaws, blaming them for the lost of his parents.

As Ray's departure left the Blue Macaws to resume their normal, daily routine, we travel back to our favorite Blue Macaw family.

After hearing word of Linda and Tulio's whereabouts of their safety, Blu felt cool relief sweeping his body as he laid down the parchment of words he received from a local bird that lived in Rio. With peace in mind, Blu turns towards his family, happy to see them alive and well. He flew by his slumbering children, smiling as they cuddled together for warmth. The Macaw frowned though as he peeked outside their home, the outside world is still black as night instead of the early morning that brings comfort.

Blu puts away his troubled thoughts when he made his way back towards his bed, smiling as he gazes onto the sleeping form of his mate Jewel. Jewel, the love of his love, out of the odds of many wonderful Blue Spix Macaws that suppress him in many keen attributes and strength, she picks him to be her mate. As Blu pondered about Jewel, he stood by the edge of his bed, shaking from the past events that happened weeks ago.

Blu couldn't sleep much the past few days, he felt jumpy, on edge as of late since his kidnapping. You can say he's been paranoid, always on guard for any suspecting human hands to reach inside the family's hollow and snatching everyone up, then placing them into steel cages. Then again, Blu would seemed to be paranoid almost every second since moving into the Amazon, leaving the comfort of the domestic lifestyle for the wild living style of the jungle. Within his musings, Blu heard a slight whisper from his bed, the lovely Jewel half asleep and concerned for Blu waking up too early.

Making his way back to bed, he laid onto the soft comfort of leaves and Jewel's wings wrapping around his as he went in to kiss the beautiful Jewel. She quickly retracted and looked toward Blu's face, her shining turquoise eyes filled with curiosity and worry.

"Something bothering you again Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Oh nothing Jewel, let's go back to sleep." Blu replied to avoid the topic at mind. Jewel however, was not convinced as she didn't back down from Blu's response.

"Nothing is not the answer I'm looking for Blu. You've been like that for weeks now, what's on your mind?" She demanded. "The kids are even noticing it and they're just as worried as I am." Blu refused to respond, but after a death defining glare from Jewel, he cowered in fear and admitted defeat.

"Fine Jewel, you got me." Blu admitted as he rolled over with his back turned to her. "But could we talk about this tomorrow morning?"

"If we kept with the time, it's technically morning."

"I mean when the sun is up?"

"I prefer now Blu, whatever's bothering you has been eating you up inside."

"Okay Jewel, you win, again." With no more excuses, Blu sat up on his side of the bed, his face looking down as he mustered his memory together to confess his inner conflicts to Jewel. Little did the couple know, their three children woke up from their conversation, now eavesdropping into Blu's confession.

"Remember that time weeks ago when we got captured by Migal and his men?" Jewel nodding as she recalled the bleak time when they were almost sold by a band of bird poachers.

"When we were in that truck, Kroh went on that rant about my parents killing his, that's what's been bothering me lately."

"Kroh's words are nothing but lies Blu, you don't believe your parents are like that do you?" Jewel added, but forgot to take consideration of Blu's feelings when growing up without them during his childhood. "Um, sorry Blu, that was rude of me."

"Don't worry about that, and what has been bothering me is that Kroh spoke the truth, I remember seeing him as a chick. It's not the fact I had parents, it was the fact that my parents took away the lives of Kroh and Ray's parents that really bothers me." Jewel somewhat sees Blu's point, but still doesn't solve on why he seem troubled on his mind.

"Jewel, my parents made Kroh the way he is. In a sense, I'm responsible for his motives and the whole plot to get us captured, worst, killed by those poachers." Blu sagged his head, his eyes started to water as he remembered Kroh's words ringing in his head, the twisted and demonic bird roaring in anger for revenge of the hurt he did to his family line.

"Blu…" Jewel whispered as she hugged her mate in her wings, trying to comfort the troubled Macaw. "You weren't there at that time, it wasn't your fault."

"I know Jewel, but it still haunts me to this day. My parents, the ones that cared for me, were killers."

"Now I'm stopping you there." Jewel firmly stated as she held Blu's face towards hers. "Your parents loved you and to their best ability protected you. Sure they acted out of rage, but wouldn't you feel like that if someone took away our kids?" With much thought, Blu would agree that some form of action involving a form of violence would take its course if a dreadful moment like Jewel mention were to ever happen.

"You're right Jewel, I'm sorry to worry you and the kids for the past few weeks."

"Apology accepted. But just remember Blu, you can tell me anything that's on your mind."

"Thanks honey." Blu said and embraced Jewel, the female macaw returning the hug with a small kiss.

"Now let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Isn't tomorrow now Jewel?" Blu joked on Jewel's morning statement earlier. She chuckled before falling asleep, snuggling her body onto Blu's. Blu smiles and falls fast asleep, his mind cleared from that event. Before Blu could go into a complete slumber, he felt a tug on his tail feathers. He carefully turns around, and notices three pairs of eyes looking at him, his children.

"Bia, Tiago, Carla? You three should be in bed." Blu stated as the dark sky was still blocking the morning sun. His words woke Jewel up as she listened, peeping her eye to catch the glimpse of their children.

"Are you feeling better Dad?" Carla asked with concern.

"We heard what you and Mom were talking about." Tiago added. Blu signs as he wished the kids didn't hear the conversation. But as he looked into their innocent faces, he sences and sees a genuine concern in their eyes, filling his heart with peace to really see the care from his kids.

"I'm fine kids, you should thank your mother for that." Blu's comment gave Jewel a small smile as he heard Blu continue easing the kids' worries. "Now, let's go back to bed so we could have fun later."

"Actually, could Tiago, Carla, and I sleep with you and Mom until morning? We're really cold from where we sleep." Bia asked as she and her siblings shivered to prove the point. Blu couldn't deny that request as he scoots over for his children to cuddle to his side.

The semi- conscious Jewel followed suit and made room for all of them to sleep together. Now together and warm, the family could sleep in comfort, Blu's state of mind now is full of blissful calmness as his family brought him comfort during a time in need. He felt Jewel's head snuggle his chest as Bia and Tiago nuzzled his left side. He quickly peeks over to see Carla wrapped in his mate's wing. With everyone comfortable and asleep, Blu fell into a peaceful slumber, all the dark thoughts from Kroh's heated words gone from bothering his mind. The rest of the night, or morning so to say, went well for the family.

In the far outskirts of the Amazon Forest, a wandering Blue Spix Macaw soars about, seemingly lost in thought and direction.

"Where in the world am I going to find my species?" The Macaw grumbled as he scanned the trees and rivers. "Sure we stick out like sore thumbs, but why must the locals make it hard to find my kind when specific directions don't mean 'go to that one tree' or 'it's to the left over there."

After flying for hours, he landed on a nearby tree to rest and started to go through his options. "I best get some sleep before I lost mind, flying around with no energy in the tank isn't going to help me." The Macaw nodded and sagged against the base of the tree, letting his eyes droop and mind fall into the dreams of slumber.

**A/N: And thus we begin our new journey in The Power of the Gods! Stay tuned for the upcoming updates. A shout out to Lloyd Garmadon snake king and Jeff117, thanks for your character suggestions and allowing me to use them for this story. I will tell you that they will play a pivotal role, and quite what you don't expect. Other than that, thanks for the support and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New, Familiar Face**

* * *

With a fully rested and carefree Blu alive and awake, the Macaw wanted to gather for his family breakfast while they continued their slumber. Blu never felt better, now that his spirits were high, the feeling of peace thanks to Jewel and his kids clearing his mind from his dull mood since the Poacher's incident.

After stretching and carefully navigating out of his home without startling his family, Blu takes off into the forest for breakfast. He scanned the numerous Brazilian trees of the Amazon, wondering what he should fetch his family for this lovely day. After careful deliberation, he decided one mango with a vine of Acai Berries on the side. With the fruit in his claws, he started his flight back until he bumped into a friendly face, the one and only Roberto.

"Hey Blu man, feeling better?" Roberto asked, The Blue Spix Macaw with the most suave to Blu's views.

"Much better thanks to Jewel and the kids." Blu replied as he set down his load of fruit to shake Roberto's talons with his.

"Hey, I almost forgot, once you finish breakfast, head over to Eduardo's hollow, he needs you there."

"What for?"

"He says you have to wait and see." With all that's said, Roberto waved goodbye to Blu before flying off to run his errands.

"Wonder what madness Eduardo has in stored in me." Blu thought bleakly. He shuttered the thought away as he hurried on home with his load of food.

After arriving home, Blu awaited for his family to greet him, oddly, not a single soul was in sight. Blu set aside the gathered food, searching the empty hollow for any clues why his family would take off without him knowing. A thought crossed his mind, his muscles tensed as he knew what may be coming, Tiago and the kids set him up with another prank. He cautiously looked left and right, up and down for any sign of a booby trap or some sort.

With every several seconds passing of utter silence, Blu started to get worried, the thought of a kidnapping occurred while he was away dreaded his thoughts. He turned to fly out for help, but the moment he turned around, a mass of blue feathers knock him down on his back, and the laughter of Tiago, Bia, and Carla ringing his ears.

"Hi Dad!" Blu's kids shouted while dancing on top of his belly. He couldn't help but smile as he hugged his kids, silently signing in relief of their safety.

"I see our good man brought home some food." Jewel said, approaching Blu from above.

"You planned this ambush?" Blu asked, setting his three kids aside as he dusted himself.

"Nah, the kids did, I just watched."

The family enjoyed the fruit Blu brought back with thanks. As every single piece vanished into the Macaw's beaks, Blu dismissed himself to visit Eduardo as requested. He was about to take off when Jewel and his kids wanted to tag along. He thought no harm to bring his family to visit good old "Pop-Pop," a term the kids enjoy calling his father-in-law.

* * *

The family took off into the forest, waving to their fellow Blue Macaws as they passed by through the trees. On approaching the hollow, Blu noticed a small crowd of Blue Macaws surrounding Eduardo's home, everyone muttering conversations to each other that Blu or his family couldn't hear.

Once landed, the crowd parted way a path for Blu and his family, allowing them to step inside Eduardo's home. Inside, the family notice another group of stronger looking Blue Macaws, Blu counting 4 of them including Roberto, all standing by Eduardo, who for the moment was talking to another Blue Spix Macaw, someone he or Jewel and the kids had never seen since living in the Amazon.

"Ah there is he." Eduardo said as he looked over the unknown Macaw's shoulder. He walked over and greeted his daughter and grandchildren with hugs, Aunt Mimi not too far away comes joining in with the reunion.

"Hey kids, enjoyed your morning?" Mimi asked, finishing her last hug to the young Tiago.

"Great as always Aunt Mimi." Jewel replied, still trying to figure out the stranger next to her father. "Who's that Macaw?"

"Beats me Jewel, he just flown in today, requesting to speak with Blu. Anyway, your father would like to talk to Blu in private with our guest." Mimi insisted. Taking heed of the request, Mimi and Jewel led the kids to the side of the hollow as Blu went with Eduardo to greet the stranger.

"Anyway Blu, I like you to meet Reidak, a possible new member to our tribe." Eduardo introducing the Blue Macaw guest to Blu.

"Pleasure to meet you Blu." Reidak greeted as he shook Blu's talon.

Blu took a good glance of Reidak from top to bottom. The Macaw was indeed a species of a Blue Spix Macaw, but some features don't match the characteristics of a typical Blue Spix Macaw, according to Blu. For a start, his eyes were rather unique, one eye was brown while the other was purple. The tips of his feathers were a combination of dark blue and purple, something that seems very uncommon. Other unique features Blu noticed was his build, Reidak seemed quite powerful, able to break Blu if provoked. Reidak's body was generally a shade of dark and general blue, his face still following the pattern of most male Spix Macaws, but the shade of gray was darker along with his color scheme running along his eyes were gray instead of white.

"I got to say Reidak, you look quite rare to me." Blu commented as he finished examining Reidak. The Macaw chuckled as he placed one of his wings around Blu's head.

"Why thank you Blu, you flatter me."

"So, what brings you here to this part of the world?" Eduardo asked.

"Oh, you can some family matters that needed attending to. But beside the point, Blu, may we speak in private?"

"Sure." Giving Blu and Reidak the proper privacy, Eduardo walks over to his family, waiting for Reidak to finish his conversation with Blu.

"So, since you found out that the Blue Spix Macaw species isn't going exist anytime soon, I take it you would like to stay here? We have food, shelter, and protection from a private security force." Blu inviting Reidak to stay here in the forest, noting Eduardo's attempt to invite Reidak.

"Thank you Blu. That sounds very tempting, and I'm glad you asked, but sadly I can't accept."

"Oh how come? It may be safer here than the world out there."

"Oh that's not the reason why I'm here Blu, I'm here to pick you up."

"Pick me up, for what?"

"I can't speak much about it, but let's say you shouldn't be staying here with this tribe."

"Now that's something I can't accept either Reidak. I'm sorry, but I can't leave my family here."

"That's understandable Blu, and I respect that decision. But you also wouldn't leave your real family behind would you?"

"My real family?" Blu asked, worried what Reidak is trying to bring up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your real family that you were born in Blu, not in this part of the jungle. You, your Mom and Dad, your brother."

"Brother? How do you know about my parents? And I don't recall having a brother."

"I can understand why you can't remember much, you were so young during that time."

"What in the world are you implying?" Blu started to back away as Reidak approached him slowly, his eyes started to tear and a smile wore across his beak.

"I missed you so much little brother, I've searched everywhere for you during the past 20 years of my life." Reidak cried as he embraced the confused and dumbfound Blu.

"B-brother!?"

* * *

A large and loaming island stretches out in the ocean, the landmass gazing at the mainland of Brazil. On the island rests a mass of buildings, some new and some degrading. The ones that were occupied however seemed quiet, the sounds of wings flapping were the only sounds to be heard on empty ears. Following the sounds of wings, an elderly, well dressed man strolled down the empty halls of the building, appreciating it oddly.

Once finishing his walk, he enters a room of a random house, the building lively and stocked with medical equipment. The man sets aside his coat as he walks to a nearby table, rows of vials containing purple liquid stood before him. After examining the vials, he takes one and empties the contents into a syringe. Once finding the right vein to inject himself, a black crow rests on a shoulder, bringing him a small smile as he recognizes the bird perched on him.

"Hello Kroh, enjoying your new body?" The man asking the familiar and dangerous Kroh.

"Feels great, I can understand why you needed my brother and I during your thievery days." Kroh replied, speaking in human dialogue thanks to his enhanced intelligence.

"Please forgive me for those days with Amanda and my condition, money was hard to save with the investment I've placed in my research." The man injects the purple fluid in his systems, a great relieving moan escapes his mouth as he sets down the syringe.

"After what you explained to me back at the infirmary, it's all clear now."

"I'm glad you catch on. So, everything in place?"

"Just as you told me Daniel, but I sense things will go awry. After my last visit to the Amazon, those Blue Macaws were quite more formidable than I thought."

"I can see why Migal and his men failed, God rest his soul." The man known as Daniel said as he bowed his head in disbelief.

"Speaking of, how long until you'll be able to produce more of the serum?"

"I hate to say, but we're running out of material. I can't use samples from you anymore without causing permanent effects to your mind. And with your brother off the radar after Migal's demise, my last source is that one Blue Macaw that has 'their' blood running in his veins."

"You mean him?"

"Indeed Kroh."

"I'll make sure he comes back alive." Kroh nods and takes off to revisit Brazil once again, a new mission and taste for revenge pleasing his mind.

"Ah Kroh, so loyal, I wish your brother was more like you." After Kroh dismissed himself to his task, Daniel stumbles into his lab, searching his notes and journal that rest upon his desk. The man adjusted his glasses and started skimming his notes, smiling as the title: "The Anhanga Accident" brought back memories both good and bad to him.

"Oh Annabel, Richard, I wish you were here to see this day come."

**A/N: And concludes the second chapter, thoughts? Aside from that, I thank you all for your time and support, and hope to hear you all soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Reidak, Kroh, Migal, and Ray belong to Blue Sky Studios. Reidak (name) belongs to Lloyd Garmadon snake king, Reidak (development) belongs to mix of Lloyd Garmadon snake king, anonymous users, and me. Kroh, Migal, and Ray to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Brothers of Blue Feathers**

* * *

"B-brother!?"

Blu couldn't believe his ears, Reidak, a complete stranger out of the blue, his brother? No, he doesn't have valid proof Blu thought. But now thinking about it, Reidak does have a similar look to him, just more muscular and taller. Still, Blu believes Reidak must've got him mixed up with someone else. Even during the time Blu was a mere child, he would've of remembered if he had any siblings. Yet, Blu couldn't do much thinking or moving as the joyfully sobbing Reidak embraced his body, almost crushing his limbs with the Macaw's immense strength.

"Reidak…can't…breath…lungs crushing…" Blu groaned, almost turning more blue than usual from the lack of flowing oxygen.

"S-sorry brother!" Reidak laughed in embarrassment as he releases Blu. "I tend to get really into hugs."

"No kidding." Blu replied, rubbing his sides from Reidak's massive hug. "But how? How are you my brother?"

"Now just hold a moment there. Tell me if my hearing was playing tricks, but did he say he's your brother?" interrupted Eduardo, the other Blue Macaws also noticing Blu's comment of Reidak being his brother.

"Guess I better explain the story, get comfortable guys, this may take some time."

20 years ago, my family and I lived in the wonderful jungle of Rio. During that time, bird smuggling and poaching were at a high, yet my parents simply thought we could hide away where we thought was a great hidden grove. We were gravelly mistaken as a group of hunters started capturing the local birds and animals in the jungle within our groove. Amidst the chaos, my parents and I were getting separated by the frenzy flocks of birds flying to escape the hunters. I remember Father and Mother's last wish before they were captured; it was to have me look after Blu while he was a chick. With no choice but to follow their wish, I flew back home in hopes of grabbing Blu before he was caught. I flew back to our hollow, and panicked as Blu was nowhere to be seen. Just as I heard his cries from below our home, a hunter snatched me and knocked me out.

"After I awaken from the blow, my surrounding were still the same, I didn't get captured. But I found myself feeling and looking different. Purple feathers, and my entire color scheme darker than normal Blue Macaws. I cast aside the changes and searched high and low for days, weeks, months, even years trying to find you Blu. I held onto hope for the longest time, I had the belief you were alive, even though I had little to work off with. And now here we are, 20 years later."

With Reidak's tale at an end, he only catches the surprised, shocked expressions of every Blue Macaw in the hollow with him, Blu especially.

"That was tragic." Mimi cried softy as she hugged Jewel's side, sobbing softly into Jewel's wing.

"Tragic indeed sister, those must been tough times Reidak." Eduardo commented.

"They were Eduardo. 20 long years has taken a toll on me, but I don't need to dread on the past. I've found my brother, and that's what matters."

"Brother…" Blu muttered, stunned as he slowly made his way to Reidak. "I have…a brother?"

"You've always had one Blu. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you for the longest time." Blu laid his wing on Reidak's shoulder, his gentle smile warming his brother's heart as he embraced him.

"You don't have feel guilty now Rei. After hearing you commit your life trying to find me, that's the greatest feeling for any little brother to know that you've kept on fighting and looking for me. Thanks brother."

"No, thank you Blu for staying alive all this time. You don't know how much that means to me." The two brothers hugged, now with a sincere feeling of true brothers. The group could only watch in joy and let out an "Awww" to the moment. After hugging his brother, Blu lead Reidak to his family, overjoyed to add the addition of his brother to the family.

"Hey kids, looks like we got you a new uncle!" Blu said to his three children.

"And who are you little ones?" Reidak asked, leaning down to meet the young faces of Blu's children.

"I'm Bia, and these are my siblings Carla and Tiago, Reidak sir." Bia, the middle child of the bunch introducing herself and siblings.

"Oh, no need to call me that, I'm your uncle Rei now." After a warm smile, the three kids jumped onto Reidak, hugging him as he hugged them back, a wonderful feeling he never felt for the past 20 years. "And you must be Blu's mate, guess you're my sister in law."

"The pleasure to meet you Reidak, and you may call me Jewel, my new brother in law."

"Jewel, what a lovely name for a lovely bird like you. I envy you Blu, that's a nice catch you got there." Reidak joked, forcing Blu to blush in embarrassment followed by the laughs of everyone else.

After much thought, Reidak decided to stay in the jungle with his brother, with no one objecting. Once settled, Blu and Jewel opened their home with wide wings to the new family member. It wasn't long until the tribe was eager to meet the new addition to the tribe. Aside from his appearance, the Macaws were amazed by Reidak's strength, almost parallel to Eduardo. And just like that, Reidak adapted and fit well right in.

All the kids of the tribe were also fighting each other for Reidak's attention. Some fell short, but in the end, Reidak spent most of his time with his new nieces and nephew of Carla, Bia, and Tiago. But it didn't stop him from playing with all the kids, now everyone respected him and referred him as Uncle Rei.

But for Reidak's favorite memories he will treasure is the time he could spend with his long lost brother Blu. Blu couldn't be any happier and more since mating with the lovely and caring Jewel. Not only he was spending time with a sibling, but with a sibling who had similar interests and the patience to his lack of physique, a trait that he doesn't see in Eduardo or Jewel. Despite that, Reidak and Blu grew closer, as well as the others surrounding him. Everything seemed perfect.

* * *

"Project: Product Xerophily or PX."

Journal Log 20, Day 12 of Expedition: The Anhanga Incident

"Annabel, Richard, and I didn't see it coming during our expedition for PX essence. Earlier that day, we accidentally stumbled upon the sacred ruins of Anhanga, the guardian White Deer of Brazil's Jungles. The blasted goddess was angered for our blunder and smite our existence with her magic. And yet here we all stand, alive and empowered thanks to Anhanga. I wanted to thank the goddess, she gave us what I needed to finish my PX formula for my condition. I would love to continue into detail, but given my current state, it's rather difficult to continue writing. And thus, I shall conclude.- Head Director Daniel Hernandez."

**A/N: A couple things to cover. First, updates are going to take longer because I'll be much busier for the upcoming summer due to work and family affairs. Rest assured, when I get the chance, I'll update this puppy. Second, I'm starting to add these "Logs" at the end of each chapter. It may seem odd and confusing, but it will reveal some crucial plot details in the future chapters. In a sense, the logs are a backstory that will tie in later. Aside from that, what were your thoughts on the chapter? Review or PM me if you want, but that finished, thank you for reading this chapter and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Departure**

* * *

Several weeks have passed since Reidak decided to live with the Blue Spix Macaw tribe. Reunited with his long lost brother, Blu could never describe the new feeling on what has happened the past following weeks. One thing's for certain, he has no need to wallow in the past, he has a bright and pleasant feature to look forward to. And yet, a tiny amount of uncertainty hides in the bellows of Blu's mind, why does Reidak appear as the way he looks when he admitted he saw himself different than before? Why did the hunter knock out his brother to only leave him be? And now Blu's sudden suspicion started to arouse again like his first meeting with Kroh and Ray.

Even though Reidak seemed genuine, he knew something was off with his brother. For Blu to rid his mind of doubts once again, he had to confront Reidak on the issue.

The following of the afternoon, Blu wanted to talk with Reidak on his current state of appearance. Blu wondered about the forest, and found Reidak, talking with Eduardo and Roberto. With his brother in sight, he joins in with the three Macaw's conversation, eager to talk to his brother.

"Oh, hello Blu, what seems to be amiss?" Eduardo asked as he read Blu's concerned face.

"Hey Eduardo, and no nothing's happening. Could I talk with my brother in private?"

"You and your brother seemed to enjoy one on one conversations, but I can respect that. Take your time fellows, and do enjoy your stay here Reidak." Eduardo bid farewell and took flight. Roberto followed suit and waved back to Blu and Reidak as he went after Eduardo.

"So Blu, what's up?" Reidak casually asked as he and Blu stood alone on the tree branch that was once occupied earlier by the two other Blue Macaws.

"I was wondering Rei, do you remember anything at all since the day you took off looking for me?" Blu's question left Reidak confused as he tilt his head slightly.

"I'm not sure I'm following Blu."

"I mean, when you said you were knocked out by that hunter, do you remember anything from that moment?"

"Sorry brother, all I can think was after the hunter clocked me, I was awake in our old hollow, alone." Rei replied, scratching his head in an attempt to remember anything else. "Sorry Blu, if I knew anything, I would tell you."

"No worries Rei, but one last question."

"Ask away Blu."

"Did you worry about Mom or Dad at all since you got separated from them?" Have you considered looking for them as well?" This question made Reidak think long and hard until he answered:

"I really wanted to go looking for them, but I kept my word onto their last request before they were taken away, I don't know if it was right or wrong for me Blu, but I just didn't know at that time."

"I see." Blu signed, feeling little answers were given. A knot of dread tangled Blu as Kroh's words of his parents reminded him, Reidak doesn't know what really happened to his mother and father. "Hey Rei, could I confess something to you?"

"Sure Blu, you can tell me anything."

"Please don't get upset about what I'm going to tell you, but here it goes. Weeks ago, my family and the tribe were captured by Bird poachers in an attempt to profit off our kind. Amongst the group was an intelligent and menacing bird named Kroh that led the charge along with his brother."

The name Kroh made Reidak frown as somehow the name sounded very familiar. He brushed it aside as he continued listening to Blu.

"As we were getting transported on the poacher's truck, Kroh went into this fit of rage and blamed me for causing him pain, thus he vowed revenge on me. At first I had no idea what he meant, but Kroh went on a refresher down memory lane. He told me that our Mom and Dad took away the lives of his parents. I didn't want to believe that, but it made sense though based on your timeline when you got separated from our parents. They were getting sold to someone at the time before escaping and lashing out on Kroh's parents 20 years ago."

"Blu…" Reidak pausing his brother for speaking anymore. "I…You can't be serious?"

"I really don't want to believe it, but after what you told me, Kroh's story was spot on."

Reidak seemed very troubled as the words ringed his ears. He couldn't, wouldn't believe his parents would go to those lengths towards killing. "I need to go Blu."

Before Blu could protest, Reidak takes flight quickly, vanishing in sight in mere seconds. Blu stood there and felt unsure, was it right for him to tell Rei their parents' actions during that time? "Me and my big beak, stupid Blu, stupid move Blu." He could only pray for his brother as he went home to see his family.

Reidak flew away from the Amazon Forest, away from Blu as far away as possible. When Blu mentioned the name Kroh, a massive headache washed over Reidak as his mind played weird images across his vision. Each time he sees the odd picture, something snapped in his head with sheer pain. Once every image revealed and stopped playing, the Macaw remained calm, before looking up with a grim expression. "I remember now. Blu, we are leaving, whether you like it or not."

After a heated discussion that led Reidak's sudden departure from the jungle, Blu felt the depression he was in some time ago setting in again. This time however, he made his brother fly away from him, thanks to words he shouldn't spoke about. It wasn't long until Jewel noticed Blu's gloomy expression, her concern unraveling once again.

The following night, everyone in the jungle fell into a deep slumber, the sounds of bugs echoing in the night, and the soft crying of Blu on a nearby tree.

In the middle of the night, Jewel rolled over into the empty spot on her bed where Blu would supposedly sleep on. She glanced around to see no sign of him in the hollow. Her ears perked when she heard the soft crying of her mate nearby. Worried to no doubt, Jewel flew quietly out of her home to search for Blu. It didn't take too long as she came across her weeping love on a tree branch, a stack of Blue Berries next to him.

"Blu? What's the matter now?" Jewel asked as she landed next to Blu. The male macaw only looked down with his shoulders slumped, shoving a Blue berry into his beak and slowly chewing. "And where did you get those berries? Those can't be found here in this jungle."

"It's my special stash I brought from home. It helps when I'm down." Blu replied, taking in another berry. "But it seems these things aren't working."

"Okay Blu, what is bringing you down again?"

"Reidak Jewel, it's Reidak"

"What about him?"

"I'm a terrible brother." Jewel was taken aback by Blu's self loathing. The two seemed so close since Reidak found his way here.

"What happen?"

"I told him about what Kroh said back at the truck weeks ago. I thought it seemed appropriate for him to know at the time, but I believe it was wrong for me to say that. He seemed troubled like me some time ago. And just like that, he took off. I didn't even go after him."

Blu covered his face with his wings, now sobbing without control. "What kind of brother am I? Rei went after me for 20 years without giving up, and here I am, crying and eating berries while Reidak is out there in who knows what kind of trouble." Jewel was not sure how to react to Reidak's decision to leave or why Blu's sudden emotions decided to shed tears. All she could do was hug him and try her best to comfort Blu.

"Don't you think you're overreacting about this Blu?" Jewel's words got Blu's attention as she had to be straight with him. "As much as I love you, I believe you took the wrong course of action. How come you didn't inform Dad about this? He could have sent some of the tribe to go search for Reidak."

"Now there's where you tend to hit the mark."

"Come again?"

"I don't get it, I always question myself this. Why am I so weak? How could I ever meet your expectations Jewel? You're so fierce, strong, quick thinking, and independent. And look at me, I have to rely on everyone, I'm just dead weight."

"Now stop that this instant Blu Gunderson." Jewel scolded angrily. Blu leaped in fright as though Jewel was his former companion Linda, lecturing him like a child.

"How could you say things like that about yourself? I've seen you step up to the plate countless times. You proved that your strength wasn't in your muscle, it was here." Jewel pointed at Blu's head. "And here." Jewel shifting her primary feather from Blu's head to his chest. "I've always loved who you are Blu, beyond what I expected in someone. Your silly, geeky self is something I really enjoy, those traits hiding a truly fine, strong male Macaw mate inside you. It's something that's real and genuine, how could I hate you for that?" Blu couldn't help but smile from Jewel's encouraging words. She was right, always been right from the start of this conversation.

"Jewel, you are the most amazing mate anyone could have. Thank you for helping me out the many times I stumbled." Blu said as he embraced Jewel wholeheartedly. She returned the hug with a kiss as she stared into Blu's Brown eyes.

"You're welcome Blu. And thank you for being the mate I've never thought I would come across my life. You're a one in a million."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Blu and Jewel continue their intimacy, their love mending them ever so strong. After their embrace, Blu sat back down with his stack of berries, enjoying each bite.

"I thought you said those things weren't helping you?" Jewel asked, confused on Blu's sudden snacking.

"I know, but I'm hungry, is that a crime?"

Jewel chuckled at Blu as he continued munching on his berries. She sat beside him as the two stared at the full moon, amazed by the calm gleam it shined. During Blu's snack, Jewel giggled to see Blue smears across her mate's beak, his face puzzled as Jewel continued laughing.

"Is there something on my beak?"

"Oh yes Blu, here, there, everywhere." A thought came across Blu as he smiled.

"Could you clean it for me?"

"Why certainly Blu." Jewel smiled and kissed Blu, licking his beak from the berry smear. The two continued to kiss, giggle, and enjoy each other's company until exhaustion settled in. Blu and Jewel packed up Blu's extra berries and headed on home, pleased on having a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Oh how I miss this weather."

After arriving onto the land that caused so much trouble from his previous visit, Kroh once again sets afoot onto Brazil.

"This time will be much more difficult. With no help from Migal and Ray, how am I going to complete this task?" Kroh pondered. After going through his options, one stood out, and the black crow smiled as he took flight toward the Amazon Rainforest.

"I should thank you Eduardo for the history lessons on my last time here. It will serve me very well."

**A/N: And thus concludes another chapter. What are Reidak's true intentions for coming to Blu? And what is the terrifying Kroh up to now? Stay tuned for the next update. Aside from that, I tried to attempt a good Blu and Jewel bonding moment, what do you think of it? I also would like to thank you all for the continued support and hope you're still enjoying the story. Let me know if something seemed flawed or something. I'll respond as soon as I can and will jump into another revision when I can.- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Kroh and Reidak belong to Blue Sky Studios. Reidak (name) belongs to lloyd garmadon snake king while Reidak (character development) belongs to various users. Kroh name and development belong to YootisPoshil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meanwhile with the little Gundersons**

* * *

**A/N: Let's try to get at least one more favorite, follow, or review. The thought of having 6 favorites, 6 follows, and 6 reviews is very unsettling if you know the meaning of the numbers. Also, the list of featuring guest or user's characters are listed below in case I violated a copyright rule on character usage. With that said, enjoy this chapter!-Poshil**

* * *

Weeks passed since Blu spoke with Reidak regarding the topic of their parents. Blu explained to his family about what happen between him and Reidak during his story, the Macaws were definitely concerned for Reidak's well being. After several attempts in searching for him, the group lost hope, to Blu's displeasure. He requested Eduardo to send more scouts to comb more of the land, but his pleas were ignored as Eduardo couldn't afford to send all his Macaw force in finding his brother. As concerned Eduardo is for Reidak, he can't leave their home unprotected, even at the expense of Blu's brother.

After several more weeks of fruitless results, Blu gave up, hating himself for giving up on his brother so quickly when Reidak didn't for 20 years. And once again, Jewel was there to comfort him once more, bringing him to his high spirits.

Wishing his brother good luck, and his hopeful return, Blu resumes his normal life with his family and friends of the Amazon, still ever so grateful and happy for his life. With a full day with Eduardo planned out, Jewel went off to run errands, leaving the three children of Tiago, Bia, and Carla to enjoy the rest of the day on their own. Given the free time at hand, or wing so to speak, the kids thought it would be a great opportunity to spend time with their new friends they made in the Amazon.

The trio of Blue Macaws took off to a small lake in the heart of the jungle that borders the Blue Macaw and Scarlet Macaw territories. After fighting off the human loggers back when the Gundersons moved into the Amazon, the tribes of both Macaws got on good terms, now even further to the point of merging the tribes. The decision hasn't been made yet, but for the time being, both Scarlet and Blue Macaws enjoy each other's companies.

* * *

Carla, Bia, and Tiago made it to Sapphire Lake, the small lake that binds the two territories. The children were pleased to see the lake occupied with many Blue and Scarlet Macaw younglings playing and swimming together in peace, their parents not too far away from their supervision. The parents would wave to the three kids, knowing they were the children of the now famous Blu, who without his leadership, the Macaws couldn't fight back to save their home. The kids gladly accepted the respective gesture and return the wave. After greeting everyone around the lake, the three macaws were called out by two familiar voices.

"Hey, its Bia!"

"Don't forget Tiago and Carla!"

Enter Nicole and Rodrigo. Two Scarlet Spix Macaw youthful parrots that were Tiago, Bia, and Carla's first friends they made since the peace agreement between the two tribes. Nicole was about Bia's height, but surprisingly strong for her age. Rodrigo other the hand, was much smaller and possibly slightly shorter than Tiago, the youngest amongst his siblings. Despite the Scarlet's small stature, Rodrigo is cheerful and always approachable.

"Hey guys!" Tiago replied, he and siblings embracing the two other Macaws. After sharing hugs and greetings, the three macaws took at a glance at their friends, pleased to see them in good health.

"So, what brings you guys here to the Lake?" Rodrigo asked.

"We got some free time, and thought we could use some fun." Carla answering to Rodrigo.

"Well you guys came at the best time! Everyone here is getting ready to start a lily pad surfing race! Come on lets hurry!" Nicole insisted, using her great strength to scoot everyone towards the lake.

Once finding a suitable lily pad, Tiago along with his sisters Bia and Carla prepared themselves as they stood on shore, lining up with several other Macaws from the starting point of the race. One of the parents from the Scarlet Macaws served as an official, and shouted "GO!"

The kids were off, racing forward and using their momentum to propel themselves across the water. After several races, it came down to Tiago and Nicole for the tiebreaker. The official set them loose, and the two competitive macaws burst on ahead, neck and neck. The kids and parents cheered on, both racers showing no signs of slowing down. It was getting close to the finish line, and Tiago used a last ditch effort to propel ahead, bringing him a win for his family. After shaking wings with everyone in a matter of good sportsmanship, the crowd slowly died out as the day went on. The lake reverted to its calm and quiet place, minus five macaw kids still floating about the lake, resting on lily pads and enjoying the wonderful atmosphere.

"Man Tiago, where do you get all that energy?" Nicole asked, surprised how a bird smaller than her was able to outrun her so easily.

"I don't know, luck maybe?" Tiago replied, his eyes still closed from the relaxing position he was laying in.

"Luck isn't involved in a race little brother, you have Mom's strong genetics with dad's execution of technique in your body." Bia commented, reading her "The Flying Dead" book she got from Ray the Crow awhile back.

"Man Bia, you read too much, you should enjoy this moment." Nicole nudging Bia beside her.

"Reading is relaxing for me, you guys should try it." Bia replied, entranced by her book. Shrugging away on convincing Bia, everyone resumed their day of relaxation, that is until Carla shot up, her ears catching the sound of flying and cackling voices.

"Hey guys, you hear that?" The group waited for a sound, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Well, look what those Spix Macaws pooped out?" an unfamiliar voice spoke from nearby the five kids. The macaws spotted 8 young, unusual flying mammals perched on a nearby log that was partially submerged in the lake. After a quick observation, Bia identifies them as bats, based on their shape, build, and brown fur. Strange though, it was still midday, and these bats are out in the open, not shaken by the sun.

"And can we help you?" Nicole asking the bats, the creatures laughing as they part away for two large bats in the group. The two bats looked very identical, leading to the conclusion of them being twins. Their features were rather opposing, both were much larger and built than Nicole. What was rather more curious, they had two different eye coloring on both irises. One eye gray, the other purple, similar to the recently departed Reidak.

"Oh sorry kiddies, allow me to introduce ourselves." The left twin answered.

"I'm Ross." The right twin added.

"And you can call me Goss."

"Pleasure to meet you Ross and Goss. I'm Bia." Bia replied, gesturing a wing shake with the twins. The two bats brushed Bia's wing away as they both laugh rather rudely.

"Oh sorry, we don't shake wings with filth like you 5." Ross chuckled, the twin bat and the other 6 bats laughing along.

"Filth!?" Carla cried.

"You got some nerve for being this rude." Rodrigo added, stepping beside his 4 friends.

"Oh look Goss. The little pipsqueak here is standing up to us?" The twin Ross sneered.

"That's cute indeed Ross. Hey kid, what's your name?" Goss asked, smiling over the nervous Rodrigo.

"I-I'm Rodrigo, the Scarlet Macaw. Is it a-alright we could g-get along?" Rodrigo stammered.

"Oh Goss, stop scaring the little coward." Ross laughed, cruelly amused by a terrified Rodrigo.

"You're right there Ross. Come Rodrigo, I want you to meet someone dear to me." In a second, Goss snatched up poor Rodrigo in his feet, flying him back to the shoreline of the lake. "There's this very hungry snake that I want you to meet, I think you'll love her."

"H-help me guys!" Rodrigo cried, struggling to break out of Goss's clutches.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Nicole demanded, trying to scratch the burly Goss. The bat didn't seem faze and smacked Nicole away.

"Unhand Rodrigo!" Bia shouted, she and her siblings flying after the vile twin bat. With their combined strength, the Blue Macaws pried Rodrigo away from Goss. Carla quickly flew over to check on Nicole, thankfully, the Scarlet Macaw was not injured. Bia and Tiago set down the shaking Rodrigo, now glaring up to the 8 bats that landed beside them.

"That was mean of you to do that! Have you got any decency!?" Bia shouted.

"Oh sorry Miss Brainy Bird, come run that through again." Ross replied, joined by his twin brother. One of the twins snatched Bia's book and throws it onto the ground, stepping on it to add more insult to injury to Bia's dismay. Bia leaned forward to grab it, but the twin bats shoved her back, smirking as they stalked closer. "Now say that again as I run my foot across your face?" Bia quickly backed up as the twins crept closer, their evil smiles terrifying Bia.

"Hey back off!" Carla and Tiago intervened, standing between their sister and the imposing bat twins.

"You better step down boys before things get ugly!" Nicole threatened, now standing beside the two other macaws.

"Oh trust us, we want this to get ugly." Ross and Goss laughed as their 6 bat comrades joined, draining the spirit away from the macaws. "Let them have it boys!" In seconds, a fight ensued with the bats overpowering the Macaws without effort. After the scuffle, every Macaw was detained by a bat, except Nicole needed two bats to hold her strength at bay. Tiago was the only one free as Ross and Goss stalked the now terrified Macaw.

"Stay away from my little brother!" Carla shouted, feebly attempting to escape herself from the bat's hold on her.

"Oh, the better reason to not back down." Ross replied back. "Yo bro, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes Ross, it's time to put this boy down the pecking order." Goss snatches the struggling Tiago in one wing, walking over towards a small patch of mud created by the lake.

"Let go of me!" Tiago cried, shaking violently in Goss's wing.

"Yo Ross, could you run that pecking order with me?"

"Why certainly Goss. Little Tiago, let me tell you where you stand." Ross replied as Goss carried Tiago over the mud patch. "Here's the pecking order Macaw: There are bats, trees, mud, and then you. Stay in your place." As on cue, Goss slams Tiago into the mud, drenching the young Macaw from top to bottom in mud. The other bats couldn't hold onto their prisoners, and started to burst in laughter to Tiago's misfortune. The macaws ignored the bats and ran over to the mud covered Tiago, salty liquid streaming down his face as the laugher continued.

"Stop laughing at him you meanies!" Carla and Bia demanded, but it only fed the bats with more joy.

"Oh look that boys, we made the baby cry!" Ross laughed, the comment only feeding the cackling bats with more laughter. After settling down, the bats hovered over the heartbroken Macaws with a death like glare. "Remember this filth, Sapphire Lake now belongs to us and my boys. If you or any of your filthy macaws get near it, it won't end well."

"Just you wait until we tell on our parents!" Rodrigo asserted to threaten the bats.

"Go ahead, what good would that do? We can just tell our parents the same, and we got connections far greater than you. Face it, you can't touch us." The Macaws bowed their heads in disbelief as the bats readied themselves to depart.

"Well, take care filth and hope we DON'T meet again!" Ross and Goss declared. The twins took off in flight, their 6 grunt bats tagging along. With the bats finally leaving, Bia and Carla could attend to their brother.

"You okay Tiago?" Carla asked, concerned as she tried to brush off the mud from Tiago. Her brother's response was only soft sobbing and a hug around his older sister. Carla remained silent as she hugged Tiago, softly stroking his crest feathers and back to ease his emotional pain.

"What was with those guys?" Nicole grumbled, rubbing her wings after the two bats pinned her hard on the ground.

"I don't know Nicole, but we have to tell our parents about this." Bia stated.

"But you heard those twins, it won't do any good." Rodrigo added.

"Even so, they should know what happened. This is unacceptable."

Once mending their injuries and attempted to clean Tiago, Nicole and Rodrigo dismissed themselves to address what happened to their parents. The Blue Macaws agreed and went on home to do the same.

* * *

After handling the Macaws, the bats flew into a nearby cavern, applauding and cheering for a job well done.

"Well done boys." A voice bellowed from the cavern. The voice got closer in the form of a black bird, the familiar crow we know and hate.

"Oh, hey Kroh, how did we do?" Ross asked his master, eager to please the vile Kroh.

"Outstanding if I must say. Breaking a child's spirit is ever so satisfying." Kroh chuckled, the bats nodding and laughing along. "Now listen up, you all have done excellent today, but I can take it from here. Go crawl back into your graves and go back to sleep."

"Of course Master Kroh." The bats bowed and flew off to their assigned task.

Alone, Kroh held out a small vial of purple liquid in his talon, impressed by the effects of its power. "Danny wasn't kidding, this stuff is very dangerous. He will be pleased on the test results of the new PX-41. Speaking of, I wonder how long it will take him to get here."

"Hello Kroh." Surprised, Kroh spins around to see the well dressed man known as Daniel squatting by the cavern.

"Oh, hey Danny, give me a sec." Kroh said as he flew out to his master's shoulder. "I'm shocked, how did you get here so fast?"

"Same way as you did, I flew."

"That must have been quite the jet you own to get here that quickly."

"Oh Kroh, I forgot to mention you this sooner. Allow me to show you the secret." Daniel said as he set down Kroh on the dirt. Daniel crossed his arms, and bellows out a cry as a light engulfed him. Kroh shielded his eyes from blinding light by his Master's sudden flash. After the light died down, Kroh looked at his Master, and his mind was boggled on what Daniel revealed to him.

"Incredible, you were there during the Anhanga Incident?"

"Along with your parents Annabel and Richard Kroh. Now with that aside, we got work to do."

* * *

Journal Log 37, Day 1 of Experimenting

"The following weeks since the encounter with Anhanga the Jungle spirit were to say, fruitless results on the PX-40 serum. We had the material for the conversion, but getting the right formula and mixture was the challenge. Even with the blessed blood we have, there was a missing key ingredient. I sent out Annabel and Richard to search for answers elsewhere as I continued completing the solution. Hopefully, those two could return with results that could launch this project to great lengths. And thus, I conclude this log."- Head Researcher Daniel Hernandez.

**A/N: Not what you expected for a children's day off? Anyway, what are your thoughts? Let me know if something needs clearing up or improving. With that said, thank you for reading this chapter and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Daniel, Reidak, Kroh, Nicole, and Rodrigo belong to Blue Sky Studios. Daniel (name) belongs to Jeff117. Daniel (character development) by me. Reidak (name) belongs to lloyd garmadon snake king, Reidak (character development) by various users and me. Nicole and Rodrigo (name/character development) belong to Karts of Sugar Rush.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Dwellers**

* * *

_"As you should know, the forest is divided into many tribes." Eduardo lectured on as he and Kroh flew around the forest. Kroh, at first not interested, was later surprisingly entranced by the leader's knowledge and forest lifestyle. "Other than my tribe, our only neighboring tribes that you shouldn't worry about are the Scarlet Macaws, the Lear Indigo Macaws, and Military Macaws."_

_"Interesting." Kroh replied. "Are there any tribes I should try to avoid?"_

_"We're good terms with the Scarlet and Military Macaws. The Indigos tolerant us, but don't attempt to cross their grounds unless in a form of an emergency. But the one tribe I really hope you don't cross paths with are the Dwellers."_

_"I don't follow sir, the Dwellers?"_

_"That's their name Kroh. And it speaks for itself. The Dwellers are a massive horde of bats that despise my people and our neighboring tribes. Normally they enjoy dark, damp areas like the caves along the coastline, but lately they feel the need to expand into the forest."_

* * *

The results from Daniel's Serum were beyond what Kroh expected, but what was more stunning was the villainous bird witnessing Daniel's true identity. Right before Kroh's eyes, Daniel, his human master takes a new form of a Scarlet Macaw, something you would only see in fairy tales. From Daniel's appearance, he seemed like a normal Scarlet Macaw, a main body of red feathers with yellow and green tips along his wings. But due to Daniel's condition of relying on his serum, the discoloration of purple littered his body, and his eyes were a dark purple.

"Ah, it feels good to fly." Daniel said, admiring his current form.

"I don't what to say Danny, but wow, no wonder you could understand our tongue." Kroh responded, impressed on Daniel's surprising build for his age. From the looks of things, Daniel may be stronger than him, thanks to his serum.

"Well enough admiring my good looks, what was your plan on taking on the Blue Macaws Kroh?"

"As you know, the Macaws outnumber us a thousand hundred to one, so force alone won't do."

"Now what do you insist the course of action?"

"Two forms of actions to be specific, first, we need some form of incentive to have our Blue Macaw friend beg for mercy. Second, we need to start a tribe."

"A tribe? What for Kroh?"

"I took some history lessons here and it seems the Amazon runs on some form of government law involving power won by tribal challenges. Since we don't have numbers to claim, we will use diplomacy and claim ourselves a tribe, thus, we will challenge the Blue Macaws."

"Seems like our only option, but where are we going to find a tribe of birds that would even consider our ideals?"

"My good man, I know of one, the bats known as the Dwellers."

"Lead the way." With all that is said, Daniel and Kroh took flight to the coast caverns along the jungle, where the Dwellers settle in their murky caves.

* * *

After several minutes of constant flying, the two birds arrive at the edge of the Dwellers' home. Deep within the caves, echoes of flight and snickering bellowed out of the damp cavern, unseemly fazing either bird as they stepped in.

"My word, this cavern has a horrid stench." Daniel commented, disgusted by the Dwellers' current living condition.

"Don't worry, once we get hold of the Dwellers, we'll be out in no time."

"Halt outsiders!" A voice barked at the two birds from above. Adjusting their eyes to the darkness, Daniel and Kroh scanned around the cave, a massive horde of bats surrounded them in seconds with no escape available.

"Hey check it out! It's one of those scumbag Scarlets!" A bat shouted.

"Get the Master! He would want to seek his teeth in this one!" Another bat called out. As summoned, a rather large bat emerges from the depths of the cave, landing beside Daniel and Kroh. The bat was definitely intimidating, its brown bulky body with rather messy hair and piercing red eyes were sights of a horror film. The appearance however didn't startle either birds as they greeted the Dwellers' leader.

"You got some nerve coming into our cave you Scarlet punk, and what in the blazes are you suppose to be?" The leader addressing Kroh, never seeing a black crow in this part of the world.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Kroh and this here is my Master Daniel." Kroh replied, offering his wing to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you." The bat responded, shaking Kroh's wing. "And now what rubbish does that filth Eduardo or Felipe want from us?"

"Actually." Daniel interrupted, the bat angered for the Macaw to speak to him. "We would like your tribe and power to help us with something."

"Oh please, our tribe doesn't work for you Scarlets, let alone would listen to an nobody like you." The leader laughed, the entire bat colony joining in as well in forms of cackles and snickers.

"That's understandable, but how bout if my comrade here challenges you for the position?" Daniel suggested.

"You serious? What makes you think I would put my power in jeopardy at this moment?"

"Come on Bat, my comrade looks feeble to you, surely this isn't a challenge." The bats around the cave do agree to Daniel's point, and the leader thought that a good beating on Kroh would please him.

"Eh, why not, I haven't scraped in ages. You're on old man."

"Most excellent kind sir, may I have a name to whom I can address you?" Daniel asked.

"Call me Lord Shard, but you won't remember once we lay out the conditions." Shard sneered.

"Conditions?"

"In the act of tribal challenging, conditions are to be made, stated by Jungle Law."

"Very well Shard, name them."

"If you win, as in, if was even a possibility, my tribe will follow you Daniel. But if your friend here loses, my tribe and I can feast on your bodies. And don't bother to run, we will hunt you to no end."

"Seems fair to be, I accept."

"Oh you will regret this Scarlet Macaw."

The bats surrounded Kroh and Shard as they square off to their duel. Shard looked confident, pleasing his Dweller tribe for the easy victory. Kroh didn't seem startled, as he readied himself for combat.

"You could just surrender Kroh, I'll make my feast on you quick and painless."

"Now come now Shard, don't take a coward's way out." Kroh taunting the imposing bat. Enraged, Shard dashed forward swiped at Kroh, the bird easily dodging the strike. The bats gasped in astonishment as their master never missed his attacks. Kroh continued taunting Shard, which only drove the bat insane as he continued delivering strikes from his wings and feet. He even attempted to drive his fangs into Kroh's neck, but the bird simply shoved Shard away with no effort. Shard had it with Kroh's antics as the bird seemed bored, yawning each time he missed. Provoked, Shard once again dashed forward with his fangs poised to bite.

"Enough toying around Kroh, finish that thing." Daniel ordered. With playtime coming to an end, Kroh readied himself for Shard's fang attack. He sidestepped and drove Shard into the dirt with force. To end it all, he grasps Shard's wing, and yanks it out of his socket, dislocating the Bat's wing. The bat screamed in pain as Kroh threw aside him across the dirt, the entire cave of bats grimacing in pain as Shard wallowed side to side in pain.

"Looks like I win filth." Kroh smirked, walking back to his master.

"Now that you lost Shard, you best stay true to your word or I'll send Kroh over for another beating."

"Fine fine." Shard groaned, his wing in sheer pain. "Dwellers, our new lord is Daniel, listen and obey to the end." The bats nodded as they surrounded Daniel and Kroh, bowing to their supremacy.

"We are yours to command Lord Daniel." The bats said in unison. The word Lord gave a good ring to Daniel as he declared his first action as leader of the Dwellers. He walked over to a cave pool of water that accumulating from the ceiling stalagmites dripping constantly. He poured a tiny drop of his purple serum into the pool, the water turning a faint purple in an instant.

"As I was informed, you all despise my kind and the other Macaws roaming this jungle. I ask you this, why?" The bats started shouting their responses, their blood running with excitement as they enjoy their new leader.

"They treat us like trash!"

"They're always noisy!"

"Too colorful!"

"They think they're the best!"

"Well fear not my fellow Dwellers!" Daniel preached, raising his wings as the bats started to rile up in excitement. "I have here a power that will bestow you the ability to leave these caves without the light harming you. Take this power, and together, we shall soar out and claim the land! We will put these Macaws to exile, and you shall live with all the jungle in your wings!" The bats cheered, jumping up and down as each word was candy to them from Daniel. The former leader Shard stepped forward as he stood next to the pool of purple liquid.

"You my Lord Daniel have made things happen faster than I couldn't during my time, for that, I shall take in this power you have granted and accept you as my Lord."

"Excellent to hear Shard. Now take in the water, become a weapon to claim what is rightfully yours!" Shard scopes up the water with his good wing and consumes the liquid with vigor. The bats watch as Shard started to twitch violently. He roared towards the ceiling of the cave, and a satisfied expression brighten his face.

"Dwellers! Drink this wonderful power! Drink the new salvation!" Shard bellowed, the feeling like a new bat running through Shard's body. Even his wing somehow was healed, pleasing Shard even more. With no hesitation, the bats rushed and consumed the purple liquid, the might of its power driving them in joys of ecstasy. Pleased, Daniel and Kroh discuss further plans in private for the next phase. Nodding, Daniel took off to tie up loose ends as Kroh stood in charge of the dwellers.

From a distance of the Dwellers' cave, the purple and Blue Spix Macaw known as Reidak watches on, his horrors coming true as he spots the two birds.

"They're here, I have to make my move before things get out of hand." With little time to spare, Reidak double back to his brother's home, knowledge of the incoming danger haunting his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: More plots revealed, what will happen? The next chapter will take some time as it will be a juicy one when Reidak returns with the news. Aside from that, thanks for the continued support and see you in the next update!**

**Characters excluding Daniel, Reidak, Shard, and Kroh belong to Blue Sky Studios. The name Reidak and Shard belong to Lloyd garmadon snake king. The name Daniel belongs to Jeff117. Character development for Daniel, Reidak, and Shard belong to me and various users. Kroh name and development belong to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trouble to a Rumble**

* * *

Journal Log 44: Day 7 of Experimenting

Annabel and Richard returned with a rather odd solution in perfecting the serum. They claim that since we were blessed by Anhanga, we also needed more blessed ones, thus experimentation was performed on a specimen of said blessed one, the Blue Spix Macaw. At first we thought we only needed the three of us, but the effects of experimentation and prolong of the Px-40 Serum caused unfortunate defects to our mind and body. But I must say, acquiring the Macaw was the greatest discovery by my colleagues; never I've seen our results been so fruitful! Sure the serum seems limited on certain specimens, but the amazing effects on the proper species is beyond comprehension. Just like myself, Annabel, and Richard, the test subject has acquired vast intelligence and physical prowess like any predator out in the jungle. Our team decided to dub this new formula, PX-41, a rather odd way to upgrading our previous PX-40 Serum. My colleagues and I have been so excited as of late, I've lost the will to keep writing this log. With that, I bid you goodbye as we celebrate our breakthrough!

Journal Log 56: Side Effects

The commission team were not pleased on the outcome to the prolong effects of the PX-41 serum, driving the test subjects out of control and sometimes, giving them free will. After several tests of perfecting the PX-41, we were able to get it stable on most test subjects exposed to the formula, thus relieving the Commission with hope in our division.

Turns out that mass production of our formula was in demand, but we didn't have the proper number of staff and material to make it happen. Our team researchers Annabel and Richard set off for more answers and brought back some wonderful news. Thanks to the repopulation of the rare species of Spix Macaws, our formula is now on the verge of going global as the formula relies on the blood and body of said Spix Macaw. It occurred to us that capturing these Macaws was no easy task by our means, so hiring Poachers, Smugglers, and Hunters may be needed, but those fools don't know the true value in these birds than their rarity. I've decided to get my man Migal, knowing his ability and vast knowledge of getting product will be necessary.

Journal Log 60: The Fall

Just like the stock market, we lost everything in just one day. I'm now rotting in Jail, and our main base of operations has been scorched by those government suits. But there was still hope. Even though Annabel and Richard fell in the jungle, I sense their blessed blood out there, carried by unaware birds. And their two offsprings have finally grown and developed equal strength and intelligence to their parents. I've set them to Migal to finish our research, their training will be crucial as once I get out, I will finish what I started, living.

* * *

After overhearing what the two unknown birds have been plotting with the Dwellers, Reidak made haste back to the Blue Macaws. At his rate, he should return in no time, but a minor obstacle stood before him in the form of several bats. Reidak weaved and dodged the bats, not showing any bit of slowing down. Just when he was about to the edge of the Blue Macaw border, a rather large bat struck him down, pinning his body against the soft dirt.

The Macaw glanced up towards the bat, his true terrors coming true as the bat's body was discolored and eyes purple from the serum the strangers mentioned in the Dwellers' Home. Restrained, Reidak had no choice but to submit to the bat. A few moments later, a Scarlet Macaw emerged behind the bats, the purple feather tips and eyes revealing another victim to the unknown chemicals.

"Well if it isn't the first one?" The Macaw smirked, observing every detail on Reidak as the bats held him down.

"Who are you!?" Reidak demanded, shaking violently to free himself, but no amount of strength budged the massive bat.

"My goodness, how time has affected your memory Reidak." The Macaw responded, circling around the Blu Macaw with his wings behind his back, as if disappointed in him. "You shouldn't be intruding in our plans Reidak, and therefore, you shall face severe consequences." Looking toward his bat grunts, the Scarlet Macaw dismisses the other bats as he turns back his attention to Reidak. "It's a shame you had to succumb to a change of heart, just like Annabel and Richard's son. Shard, put him on ice and leave him with at Blue Macaws' borders. I need him to revert to the 2nd stage of the serum in order to get the opening I need to acquire my material."

"Yes Lord Daniel." The massive bat replied, and fulfilled his orders by swiftly knocking out Reidak, the Macaw's mind entering an abysmal darkness for the period Daniel wanted him to stay out. With the Macaw out cold, Daniel took flight to continue setting up his plans while Shard and a couple of bats carried Reidak to the place their master requested.

* * *

The next day was a rather hectic morning for the Blue Macaws. After their encounter with the bat bullies by Sapphire Lake, Bia and her siblings Carla and Tiago explained what happened to their parents. It wasn't a surprise as Blu and Jewel were definitely horrified to see their current battered and muddy bodies, which was brought to the attention to Eduardo, the leader of the Blue Macaws.

The moment Blu and Jewel mentioned the bats, Eduardo flipped a lid, and promised his daughter and son in law he will get this straighten out. Word spread to the Blue Macaws that the Scarlet Macaws want in as they had their kids harassed by the Dweller bats, leading to Eduardo and Felipe making a combined effort to confront the Dwellers on the issue of trespassing and attacking their people. Relieved that the issue was being handled quickly, Blu and Jewel stayed home to tend to their kids, who really need their parents' care after their first physical abusing from complete strangers.

"Now this is going to sting a bit Carla, please forgive me." Jewel said, applying several remedies her Aunt Mimi provided to treat the kids' bruises. Carla squirmed and shrieked in pain, but thankfully she calmed down when the remedy stinging subsided, relief settling in. Blu tended to Bia, which luckily she needed only a few doses of the salve as she didn't she to be in any severe pain. Tiago was the trickiest for Blu and Jewel to handle as his small frame was easily exposed to pain. But with careful wings and treatment, they eventually got him to relax and apply the healing he needed. With all wounds attended to, Jewel took off to fetch lunch as Blu stayed behind to watch his kids.

The afternoon came fast for Blu and his kids, the day seeming to soar by quickly with all the events with the Dwellers starting to stir up. With the calm setting in, Blu allowed his kids to do their normal indoor activities which for Carla and Bia wasn't difficult. Tiago on the other hand, was more of an outdoor kid and was easily bored. Thankfully, Ray's Flying Dead book that Bia was reading caught his interest, occupying his mind to Blu's relief.

"Hey guys! Guess who brought back lunch?" Jewel shouted into the hollow of their home. This was music for the kids as their hunger ate away at them for the past few hours. With an assortment of fruits and nuts laid out, the family dug in, thanking Jewel for her to gather the wonderful nourishment of the day. A thought crossed Blu's mind as he ate. Jewel usually doesn't take this long to gather food, what slowed her down today?

"Hey Jewel?" Blu asked, getting the attention of his mate as she swallowed a piece of mango.

"Yes dear?"

"What was with the delay on lunch? You're usually fast about it."

"I was going around the tribe, asking everyone on what was the issue between us and the Dwellers besides those punks hurting our kids. Turns out our people had a long brutal history with them. And after an agreement with the neighboring tribes, the Dwellers were exiled into the Abandoned Mines North from our home."

"I guess that explains why Eduardo flipped a lid when the Dwellers were within our borders."

"But that doesn't matter now. Dad and Felipe are on the case, so let's leave that issue for them to handle." Jewel said, reassuring the group of any more conflict with the Dwellers.

With lunch done, Jewel thought it was time for them to spend some real quality time outside now that the kids seem healthy and fully recovered. She suggested the group to head back to Sapphire Lake to enjoy the wonderful waters and atmosphere. The kids were at first hesitant, but Blu and Jewel assured them that they'll watch and protect them if the bats would be back. And besides, Jewel said that the issue was being handled, the kids agreeing to their mother and the family was off to Sapphire Lake once more.

Arriving at the lake, the family noticed nothing but the calm waters and utter silence. Confused that no one was here around mid day, they took the opportunity to real enjoy Sapphire Lake in peace. After spending time with their parents, the kids forgot all the trouble they had yesterday, and the joy they had returns, pleasing Blu and Jewel to see their kids' spirits up once again. During the time of their stay, Tiago would challenge Blu to either lilypad racing or swimming across the lake. Blu gladly accepts, and quickly regrets it when Tiago beats him several times with Blu gasping for a break. For the females, Jewel taught the girls how to make and braid necklaces and headpieces with nature's vast selection of beautiful flowers. Carla and Bia were enjoying every second of it as they made flower crowns for each other throughout their stay.

Hours passed as the Macaws spent their day at Sapphire Lake, their minds at peace as they floated around the lake on their lilypads, not giving a care to the world. Everything seemed perfect, until a bundle of feet landed on a nearby submerged log, catching the family's attention. Carla, Bia, and Tiago's stomachs felt sick as they face the familiar bat twins Ross and Goss, and their cackling cronies beside them.

"Hey check it out Goss, the filthy macaws are back." Ross snickered.

"You're right Ross. Didn't we tell them not to come?"

"Indeed, the others seem to comply, why not these guys?"

"Are you those bats that attacked my kids?" Jewel demanded, furious to see her kids' attackers in broad daylight.

"Hey check it out boys, the babies need their parents to hide behind, how pathetic." The bats roared in laughter to see their Macaw victims' parents with them. Blu and Jewel started to reach a boiling point as they had enough of the bats' rude talk.

"Now listen young man, wait until we speak of this to your parents." Blu threatened as he and Jewel stood up to confront the Bats.

"Oh please, you think my boys and I are going to stand by for you five to run your mouths to the world?" Ross and Goss sneered. With a snap of his foot, Ross had his bat gang surround the family, readying themselves for another fight. Blu felt his confidence dry out as he gazed on the twin bats. They were definitely more intimidating up close, probably as big as him.

"And these are the kids? I can't imagine what the parents look like." Blu nervously chuckled as the bats sized up to him.

"Oh not now Blu! Kids, stay behind me while I deal with these punks!" Jewel said as she soared after Goss. The twin flew aside, and his brother snatched Jewel by her legs as she furiously flailed around to escape.

"Hey Goss, this one has quite a temper." Ross shouted as he struggled to maintain Jewel under his grasp.

"No kidding Ross. She's quite a fighter. You think she needs a cool down?"

"Oh yes brother."

As requested, Ross swung Jewel in circles by her talons with incredible speed. Blu couldn't watch these bullies harass his mate around like that and took action. Unfortunately, several bats from the gang tackled Blu onto the submerged log on the lake's surface. Two other bats flew over to capture Tiago, Bia, and Carla, the kids showing no signs of a struggle as they once again braced themselves for another beating.

Blu and the kids continued to watch in horror as Ross held the now confused and dazed Jewel. The Cerulean Macaw regained her composure as she tried to grab Ross, but the bat denied all attempts as he dunked Jewel into the lake, in and out several times, choking her with lake water.

"You sick bats! Unhand her!" Blu shouted from under the bats restraining him.

"Of course good sir, after all, my heart is not that evil." Ross replied, dropping the gasping Jewel beside Blu. Goss ordered his gang to release Blu and their kids to check on their mother, their worries adding pleasure to the bats.

"You know kids, this wouldn't happen if you just listened to us like good birds." Goss stated, taking pleasure in the teary, angered looks of the three kids.

"You guys are horrible!" Bia cried out, which only fed on the bats' joy.

"Why thank you Bia, that was kind of you." Ross responded as if it was directed as a compliment.

"Because of that, my boys and I will beat your sorry feathery butts twice as hard." The twins laughed manically, surrounding the family with their imposing force. Jewel got up and shoved her family behind her, ready for another round with the bats.

"Well boys, go ahead and give them another dose of a bat beatdown!" The 8 bats flew in with feet poised for kicking. At the last possible second, Blu and Jewel grabbed their terrified kids and flew them to the shore of the lake, looking back at the bats as their bodies crashed into the log.

"You guys alright?" Jewel asked, the kids nodding in response. "Alright kids, hold onto to your father and I. We're getting back home right now!" Before Bia and Tiago could hop onto their father, Ross and Goss flew in and tackled Blu viciously into the earth, fiery anger burning in their gray and purple eyes. Blu braced for the beating of his life, his family cries of anguish begging for the bats to stop as Ross and Goss lifted their feet for the numerous stomps awaiting Blu.

"Hey!" A voice bellowed behind the group. The twin bats darted their attention to the voice as they spot an unfamiliar bird standing behind them. The Macaws however, recognized the bird with sheer joy as he steps forward from his cover. "I find it rude for you bats to hurt my friends here. So I would advise you let go of my buddy Blu before things get ugly."

"Oh trust me birdy, my brother and I like ugly." The twins replied, releasing Blu as they approached the bird. With a battle cry, Ross and Goss went at the bird as he readied himself for their attack.

* * *

With Reidak unconscious, Shard and his bat grunts flown him back to their home to request their second leader, Kroh, to set Reidak in what their Master Daniel says: "2nd Stage." After arriving at their home, Shard handed Kroh Reidak, the black crow in shock to see Reidak in his current state. After explaining the whole situation, Kroh nodded and injected Reidak with the small vial of purple liquid he held under his wings.

"All set. Go ahead and take him to where Daniel wants him Shard." Kroh ordered. Shard nods and gets his minions to hoist Reidak on their bodies. Before they could take off, Kroh jumps in front Shard and his bats as the crow shushes him. Shard obeys and listens, the sounds of two sets of birds landing at the base of their home.

"That doesn't sound like Daniel, sounds too loud." Kroh whispered, trying to figure out who would come here.

"Lord Shard!" the voice of the strangers bellowed into the cave. "Shard! Where are you!?"

"Eduardo…" Kroh and Shard muttered in unison.

"Shard, keep him busy, I'll find an ambush point." Nodding, Kroh flies into the darkness of the cave's ceiling, leaving him alone with his bats and Reidak's body. He quickly orders his bats to cover his body with their bodies as he prepares to confront with his longtime rivals.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 7, who's the mysterious savior for Blu's family? You'll find out next chapter when it comes. Aside from that, I was just wondering, am I going too fast on the story or its fine? Let me know if you can, and once again, many thanks for the continued support. Other news, I'm not going to be able to update for awhile as I'm going to be a bit busy. Fear not, when I'm available, I will update this story and the LS series. With that said, thanks for reading and hope to hear from all soon!**

**Characters excluding Daniel, Reidak, Shard, and Kroh belong to Blue Sky Studios. The name Reidak and Shard belong to Lloyd garmadon snake king. The name Daniel belongs to Jeff117. Character development for Daniel, Reidak, and Shard belong to me and various users. Kroh name and development belong to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Amazon Abusing Action**

* * *

**A/N: A few things to cover before you should read on. First, for those who were guessing last chapter, you're right, Ray is back. Hey, if Kroh is going to return, why not his brother? Second, the LS series will be put on hold for some time as a bug is screwing with my chapters and the site isn't helping much on support. It will be fixed hopefully soon so I can post the conclusion of Story 3 and 5. With that said, enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

Blu and his family couldn't believe who stood before them against the evil twin bats of Ross and Goss. The unlikely hero with a clear conscience, Ray the Crow. Some doubt in his timing developed in the family since their last encounter with the black bird. Ray was still in recovering, his appearance telling the story. Most of his midsection was wrapped with bandaging and his broken left wing in a sling of a sort thanks to Tulio's careful handy work. And yet here Ray stands, holding his ground with one wing against a group of burly bats. Despite his valiant efforts, Ross and Goss's numbers overpowered the stalwart Ray, his body being tossed and tumbled about like a kickball with the bats.

"Oh please, were you serious on taking on all of us in your current condition?" Goss taunted after striking down Ray with his body.

"There's a difference between courage and foolishness, I believe you are under stupidity." Ross added.

The bats continued mocking Ray as he struggled to stand up. The Macaws knew Ray needed a hand, or wing so to speak against the bats. With their kids in a safe distance from the action, Blu and Jewel dashed in to aid Ray. He motioned Blu and Jewel to stay back as the crow stood up, a grin wearing his beak. The bats were confused on why their victim was happy about taking a brutal punishment from all of them, but they were soon answered when Ray poised himself in a fighting stance.

"That's a lovely warm up bats, now it's my turn." Irked by the remark, the gang of bats rushed in to silence Ray, but soon regretted their reckless actions. One by one, Ray takes down the bats with kicks or swings with his good wing, knocking out every bat but the twin brother Ross. He clutches onto the terrified bat as Ray pulls the twin to his face, his grin still present. "There's skill, and there's numbers. Your boys don't have either and I suggest you leave now before another lecture is in order." Terrified of Ray's threat, the bats took off in fright, the triumphant crow stood tall before sagging back in exhaustion. "Yeesh, I'm out of shape."

Blu, Jewel, and their kids rushed in, mixed emotions of joy and worry swarmed them to see their dear friend return to the Amazon despite his injured condition thanks to his psychotic brother Kroh. After regaining his composure, Ray and the Macaws traded greetings, catching up on events and on what has happened over the months. Blu wondered how Ray was able to return here when he's in no state of flying.

"To answer that Blu, a whole lot of persuasion and determination. Your friends Tulio and Linda insisted for me to stay until I was able to fly, but I couldn't resist coming back on good terms with your wonderful family."

"Oh that's very considerate of you Ray. So, how did you get here?' Blu asked.

"If you can't fly, you walk. Of course getting here on foot was out of the question. So I hitched a ride on several boats going down the river, and here I am, 70% of it at least."

"That's wonderful to hear Ray, and welcome back." Jewel greeted, all the Macaws carefully hugging Ray, the crow returning their hugs with a smile.

"Well now I'm back, what's the whole buzz about with those bats?"

Blu and Jewel filled in Ray with what has happened lately with Blu finding his brother Reidak and the conflict arising between the Macaws of the Amazon Jungle and the Bats known as the Dwellers. The tales surprised Ray as he pondered in thought on why bats would have beef with the macaws. The thought reminded his brother, forcing him to shove his musings aside.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could use some good refreshment after taking on your bat friends." Ray insisted. Nodding and eager to have Ray return to their home, the Blue Macaws took flight to their home, only to hear the frantic shouts of Ray from below. The family forgot the detail of Ray's inability to fly as the crow jumped up and down in frustration. With joys of laughter, Blu and Jewel combined their strength to carry Ray back home, the kids excited to share their tales with the crow since his departure.

* * *

"Just stall those two, I'll make sure they get what's coming." Kroh barked as he hid shadow of the Dwellers' Cave. With their orders, Shard and his legion of bats took ranks and awaited the Macaw diplomats, assuming some form of berating by their hated rivals. Enter Eduardo and Felipe, the leaders of the two Macaw tribes, accompanied by several strong mix of Blue and Scarlet Macaws.

"Eduardo, Felipe." Shard growled, trying to hold back at lashing at the two macaws he deeply despises.

"Shard, I can see you are thrilled to see us." Eduardo responded, not fazed by the many glares of the bats.

"Are you still aware of our agreement with the council?" Felipe asked Sharp.

"I'm fully aware Felipe, I really don't appreciate you and your gang here trespassing our lands at your will just to remind me of our exile."

"Us trespassing? I don't know what you're playing Shard, but folks have been witnessing your Dwellers near our borders."

"You must be getting old Eduardo, did you get your eyes checked? I've kept my word on the deal. You and those bloody Macaws better do the same as well."

"Oh drop the act Shard. Not only Eduardo's tribe, but my people have seen your bats roaming our jungles, and not only that, they've attacked our tribesmen in broad daylight as well!"

"Now that's a good accusation, and it thrills me to lay my fangs on you arrogant folk. But as you can see, my people and I have cooped in these mines like we agreed. And besides, you know that we can't go out in the sun without harming our eyes and bodies."

"And that's what has been bothering me Shard. In case you haven't heard, two of your tribesmen going by Ross and Goss recently attacked my grandchildren in the middle of the day without a sign of pain under the sun!"

"And are you trying to imply my folk suddenly gain that kind of power?"

"Perhaps, especially since some birdie told me of a "special" guest coming by this cave. Has it gone that personal to claim this land as yours?"

"Oh Eduardo, it's beyond personal since then, but on your accusation, you have no valid proof, and I have evidence to falsify your claim. The twins Ross and Goss died years ago."

"That's a tall tale coming from you Shard." Felipe growled, not convinced by Shard's alibi.

"If you won't talk my word, perhaps me showing you their graves will suffice?" Intrigued by Shard's invitation, the Macaws followed Shard into the cave, full alert and ready to strike back if the bats had a thought to ambush them.

Before Felipe could take a few steps into the cave, a dark figure from above strikes down Eduardo, trapping him under its claws with great strength. Felipe and the mix of Macaws went to attack the figure, but were soon outnumbered and overpowered by Shard's bats. In seconds, the ambush went successfully, the Macaws at the mercy of the Dwellers.

"Release me this instant!" Eduardo demanded, angrily struggling under the figure's grasp.

"Oh believe me Eduardo, I wouldn't want to with a bird of your caliber."

"That voice…it can't be!" Eduardo exclaimed, shocked after recognizing the owner of the voice. He glances up, and meets with the one who tried to subjugate his people months ago, Kroh.

"Been a while old man, how's your tribe?" Kroh taunted as he held down Eduardo.

"Oh they've been fine Kroh. And I take it you have these bats under your wing?"

"Oh, not quite my good man."

On cue, another figure flies towards the trapped macaws, Eduardo and especially Felipe were shocked to see a Scarlet Macaw approaching him, his purple eyes and purple feather tips were an unusual sight.

"So here are the two patriarchs of the Blue and Scarlet Spix tribes, fascinating." The Macaw spoke.

"Felipe! What is the meaning of this!?" Eduardo demanded.

"Nothing! He's not from my tribe!" Felipe pleaded in defense.

"Oh ease up Blue Macaw, I'm not from here. You may call me Daniel." The Macaw responded. "Dwellers, have the Blue Macaws in the cages by the river. The Scarlets are no use to me, feed them to a wild animal or something to dispose of." With their orders, the bats took off with the accompanied Macaws of Eduardo and Felipe, both leaders yelling furiously to release their people. "Now with distractions aside, I have a test for my current subject."

"You are dead to me Daniel! Dead!" Felipe shouted, trying to free himself from the bats holding him back.

"Eduardo, are you familiar with this Macaw?" Daniel said, pointing towards the slump figure over Shard's shoulder. The former Dwellers' Leader drops the figure closer, making Eduardo gasp to see Reidak once again. _That explains his disappearance…_

"What did you do to him Daniel!?"

"It's not what I've done, it's what Shard is going to do with him." Daniel responded as he snaps his primary feathers of his wing. Signaling Shard, the bat reveals a small strange devise in his foot. Shard uses the unknown device and stabs it into Reidak, a soft groan escaping Reidak's beak. After stabbing Reidak; Daniel, Kroh, and Shard disappear into the cave, leaving no trace of their presence behind. Before Eduardo and Felipe could pursue the fiends, they first checked on Reidak, worried what Shard has injected with. As Eduardo examined the wound, Reidak's eyes shot open, a rabid berserk gaze froze the two Macaws as Reidak's piercing eyes locked with theirs, a mighty roar escaped Reidak as he pounces after the two Macaws.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 8. So what are your thoughts? If you've enjoyed this story, favorite and follow to get updates on when a new chapter is posted. Aside from that, I apologize to the folks who follow my LS series as things have been getting finicky with my chapters. Nothing else said, thanks for reading and supporting this story and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Characters excluding Kroh, Ray, Daniel, Reidak, and Shard** **belong to Blue Sky Studios. Daniel character suggestion by Jeff117, development by various users and myself. Reidak and Shard character suggestions by Lloyd garmadon snake king, character developments by various users and myself. Kroh and Ray name and development by me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Friendly and Deadly Competition**

* * *

Eduardo and Felipe quickly backed away from the fuming Reidak as the Blue and Purple Macaw shot up, gasping and shaking violently. Before Eduardo could approach and him, Felipe held Eduardo back, deeply worried of the volatile presence Reidak was setting off. The rage induced Macaw bellowed a loud cry, and flew right at the two macaws. Before they could react, Reidak strikes Eduardo and Felipe, sending them back and hard into the walls of the Dwellers' cave. Thankfully, both Macaws recovered and stood their ground, confused by Reidak's unprovoked attack.

"Reidak, snap out of it! It's me, Eduardo!" The leader of the Blue Macaws pleaded, but Reidak showed no interest as he readied himself for another attack.

"Forget it Eddy! Your friend here isn't going to negotiate. Let's put him down before we ask questions." Felipe suggested, readying himself to butt heads with Reidak. Eduardo signed and agreed, taking his stance to engage with Reidak.

"Sorry Rei, you asked for it."

A huge fight ensued between the macaws, both sides showing no signs of losing or getting the best over the other. Exchange after exchange of blows, the team of Eduardo and Felipe would try to detain Reidak. The same goes for the pent up Macaw, who was trying to overpower the duo. And yet, no matter how many attempts the fight has led, neither side would let up, and continued brawling to the bitter end. The stalemate would eventually shift to Reidak's favor as Eduardo and Felipe felt fatigue kicking in their systems, the opening Reidak needed to achieve victory. With swift and powerful kicks, Reidak sends Felipe skidding across the cave floor, eventually his body leading to a stop with the Scarlet Macaw knocked out. Reidak then shifted his attention to the battered Eduardo as he readied himself to put the Blue Macaw down next. With no more stamina to continue and his partner out cold, Eduardo had to try talking his way out than fighting his way out.

"Reidak, you got to listen to me, you're being controlled by the Dwellers!" Eduardo shouted, assuming the strange device Shard injected Reidak with had some form of mind controlling capabilities. Despite the reasoning, Reidak showed little interest in listening and tackled Eduardo to the ground. The Blue and Purple Macaw held Eduardo under his talons, pinning his neck down with strength beyond the leader of the Blue Macaws. Eduardo was running out of time and options, leaving him with resorting to his last chance in shifting the fight to his favor. "What will Blu think about you when you shed blood today?" Eduardo croaked under Reidak's grip. The name rang in Reidak's ears as his eyes started to calm down. The Macaw stumbled back, gripping his head as his rage turned into a migraine. With Reidak dazed, Eduardo dashed in and kicked Reidak with all his strength, sending the Macaw against the cave's wall with a sickening thud. The blow knocked out Reidak, leaving the heap of feathers motionless. Eduardo struggled to stand after draining all his strength to his attack, and exhaustion eventually befell him, sending the leader into a deep slumber of darkness.

* * *

"Ah, the wonders of the Amazon. Oh how I miss it."

Ray couldn't stop admiring the lush jungles and scenery that pleases him ever since his arrival to Brazil months ago. With Blu and Jewel carrying him, he could gaze about the world above once again, taking pleasure of the cool breeze that past his feathers. Once the Blue Macaw family arrived home, their entire tribe swarmed Ray, pleased and joyful to see the friendly face once again. Just like before, Ray was bombarded by questions and gifts left and right. Luckily Blu and Jewel intervened and ask the crowd to disperse in order to allow Ray get much needed rest. After the commotion settle down, Blu and Jewel airlifted Ray back to their home while their kids sent off to grab fruit for the family and Ray.

Afternoon led to Evening as the family flew into the tree hollow they call home. Ray walked over to the guest nest that he used during his last visit. He could see the light imprints him and his brother left during their stay, reminding him his last time staying in the Blue Macaw's home and the prank the kids put him through. Exhaustion took control of Ray as he laid down to rest, his body weary from battling the bats. With Ray out cold, Blu and Jewel left the crow to sleep, wondering what kind of ways they could entertain their guest. Bia, Carla, and Tiago eventually returned home with each of them holding a mango for the family and Ray. Once Ray awakened from his quick nap, he was greeted with a mango to enjoy, the other two for the family to share. The group shared more stories that occurred since Ray's departure, both funny and dark. In the end, they enjoyed each other's company.

Once the mangoes were gone, the group gathered in the heart of the hollow, ready to ask questions to Ray. Despite being attacked by questions from the flock earlier, he was eager to share what knowledge he had to the family that cared for him.

"Hey Ray, how was Linda and Tulio back in Rio?" Blu asked, liking to hear an update from their human friends.

"Oh they're fine and happier than ever. Your buddy Fernando got into a school and is the head of his class for his vast knowledge."

"Congratulations to him, he's such a great boy." Jewel added.

"So kids." Ray said as he turned to Blu and Jewel's children. "How are my gifts been treating you?"

"They're still awesome!" Tiago cried, flashing his "Sole Snags" he's been wearing since Ray has given him.

"And I found your book so fascinating Mr. Ray. I'm so glad it's so lengthy. I'm in the chapter when Andrew is leading the group to the prison." Bia replied.

"I'm still amazed on how your charger could run on solar power." Carla added, still intrigued on how her gift operated.

"Glad to hear that kids." Ray chuckled lightly, turning his attention back to Blu and Jewel. "So lovebirds, how did my gifts treat you?"

"The pendent you gave me Ray is still beautiful. I still would like to thank you for it." Jewel commented, rubbing the edges of the accessory that hung around her neck.

"You know Ray, you still owe me a match on Street Flyer 2." Blu stated, taking out the device Ray bestowed him during his last visit. A wide smirk wore across Ray as he pulled out the same device Blu had from his second satchel, a reminder he has given his first one to Blu. The two birds connected their toys with a strange cord, both of their faces turned into a serious, competitive glare as the device flashed on. The kids gathered around their father, eager to see him take on Ray. Jewel was confused on how the devices work, but somehow interest got her attention as she studied the human devices.

The competition with Blu and Ray led to a series of yelling, gloating, apologizing, and laughing as they both keep ending up in a draw between rounds. It eventually led to a victory for Blu, his family cheering as Ray hung his head in defeat. In an act of sportsmanship, Blu and Ray shook wings, pleased to have played the most intense session of Street Flyer 2.

To everyone's surprise, Jewel took in some interest to the boy's video game, and willingly wanted to try despite her view of human objects Blu would usually rely on being something of no use for a bird. Excited to hear the news, Blu taught Jewel the basic controls, which took some time for her to get the hang of holding the gaming device. Once comfortable, Jewel challenged Blu, her mate gladly accepting.

"Okay Jewel, just don't cry when I win."

"I'll make sure you eat those words my love."

Blu couldn't believe his eyes. Jewel, her first time ever laying her wings on a videogame, destroyed him in every match no matter how hard he tried and how much skill he possessed over his mate. It led to the point where Blu started to tear up, Jewel standing on top of him, over confident and proud.

"Guess this bird can smoke your butt both in the wild AND in videogames." Jewel sneered. Blu eventually got a hold of himself and congratulated Jewel for her skill. The couple hugged and kissed, enjoying their afternoon of venturing into the silly world Blu once dwelled in. The kids took interest in learning the video game, Ray obliging to teach them what he knew. A small competition led the kids to challenge each other to prove who the superior sibling was. At one point, Blu and Jewel left Ray with the kids to enjoy some personal time together.

The two Macaws found a branch near their home to rest upon to admire the moon shining onto the jungle. Jewel snuggled beside Blu as he wrapped his wing around her, happiness enveloping him with Blu believing he had the best mate any male could have.

"You know Blu, I'll let myself slip once this time. But remember, we can't have the kids get addicted to videogames in the wild or in general." Jewel stated, Blu reluctantly agreeing.

'I know dear, we're birds like you said." Blu replied. "But I don't get it, how are you so good?"

"I learned from the best." Jewel smiled, kissing Blu on his beak.

"I love you Jewel."

"Love you to Blu."

The need of sleep started to take control of the couple as they returned inside their home. They've found their kids sleeping and tucked away in bed thanks to Ray. After thanking the crow, Ray walked off to bed, wishing Blu and Jewel good night. With night rolling in, Blu and Jewel got comfortable in their bed and bid a final kiss before they would go into a slumber of dreams. Blu was still barely awake to see his lovely mate sleep peacefully beside him. He couldn't be happier now than before. He wished Reidak was here to share his joy with, but all he could do is wish him safety until or if he considers returning. Shrugging away the thought, Blu took one final gaze of Jewel, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sore and in dire pain, Reidak woke up after falling into unconsciousness. He gazed around his new surroundings, mind and body exhausted beyond belief. After adjusting his eyes to the darkness of his surroundings, he notices two crumpled figures on the ground. Reidak slowly made his way to the two figures, noting them to be birds: A Scarlet Spix Macaw and a Blue Spix Macaw. He didn't recognize the Scarlet Macaw, but his heart skipped a beat when he recognizes the features of the Blue one being Eduardo, the one he met weeks ago before he departed. Concerned for their well being, Reidak grabbed both Macaws with his talons and hoisted them away out of the cave. He quickly lands to catch his breath as he carefully placed the Macaws down.

As Reidak took in the crisp air, he notices a putrid odor nearby, something that forced his stomach to turn. He glanced around, and finds a body of another macaw. He rushed over, and signed in disbelief as this Macaw was dead. It was odd though as there were no signs of the Macaw being attacked, just the body partially decomposing. Reidak notices the corpse clutching onto an object around it's talon. Curious, Reidak takes hold of the device, unsure what it was. Although useless to him, Reidak thought it was a nice little object and decided to hold onto it as a souvenir. With everything in check, Reidak returned to his cargo and carried the Macaws back to the border of the Blue Macaws, knowing his brother would help him.

* * *

**Journal Log XXX, Day XX: PX-41 Stages**

Richard and I have concluded some odd results from a dose of the serum injected to the subject. The specimen showed signs of the serum working like we hoped, however it attributed strange reactions that we hypothesized the PX-41 Formula causing the subject to go through what we call "The Stages." Stage 1, once introduced to the body, the subject will have enhanced strength and intelligence like the serum was built for. However, the subject will still have free control of their mind, and may use their new found power to their needs. We've developed the serum to enter Stage 2, the submissive phase. Once the subject is in Stage 2, it falls under the commands ordered by either me or the team. We've to implement our directives before hand once the subject was injected. If not attended to, the subject would still linger in Stage 1. It's still rather unpredictable, but we've manage to make it happen with the Blue Macaw we used to perfect the PX-41 Serum. There is however a Stage 3, a side effect if Stage 2 would fall short. Once entered, the subject breaks free from our control, and will lose all sanity, leading the subject to lash out in a terrifying rampage. We only experience this once and thank the heavens we were able to tame the wild specimen before more damage could have been done. After numerous tests, we believe more stages may be added, but for the time being, testing still continues on.

Daniel Hernandez, head of the PX-41 Project.

* * *

**A/N: And thus brings us to the end of Chapter 9. Before I end this A/N, some news to share. First, updates of new chapters will take longer now since I'm booked this summer. The LS series will still be in hold as the bug persists into ruining my life. Aside from that, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Kroh, Ray, Daniel, Reidak, and Shard** **belong to Blue Sky Studios. Daniel character suggestion by Jeff117, development by various users and myself. Reidak and Shard character suggestions by Lloyd garmadon snake king, character developments by various users and myself. Kroh and Ray name and development by me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family Mischief and Impeding Danger**

* * *

"Has our guinea pig made off with the Macaws?"

"Yes Lord Kroh."

"Excellent work Shard, take company with Master Daniel. I may need some time to regain some energy after that scuffle earlier with those unknown Macaws."

Just what Daniel and Kroh predicted, the dose of the engineered formula PX-41 worked like a charm, warping Reidak's mind into a rampaging terror. And the side effects is what they needed, temporary memory loss for Reidak. With the Blue and Purple Macaw unknowingly wondering back to the Blue Macaw home, the two villains were pleased to see plans going there way. Unfortunately, they forgot to take account of a particular device they overlooked, which could foil everything if held by the wrong hands.

* * *

Like his last visit to the Amazon, Ray wasn't prepared for the next trick Tiago had in store for him that will lead him to another rude awakening. While Ray was asleep, Tiago carefully placed a snare made of vines carrying a empty Brazilian Nut shell filled with berry juice and many leaves he gathered this morning. After placing the trap over Ray's sleeping form, he quickly flew over to the entrance of the hollow and tied the vine on both ends of the hole, creating a trip wire. Admiring his handy work, Tiago hid behind some rocks stationed in the hollow, awaiting the madness to take place for his pleasure.

Blu and Jewel decided to enjoy the morning with their daughters of gathering food and bonding since Tiago decided to stay up super late after trying to master Street Flyer 2. As a punishment by Jewel, he lost his privileges to play the gaming device for a week , and playtime with his friends for the rest of the day. He didn't seem bothered oddly as he has Ray to take care of him, something Blu and Jewel actually regret after knowing what Ray is capable and uncapable of. Casting the thoughts aside, the couple continued bonding with their daughters as they grew much closer together. Throughout the morning, Jewel taught Blu and her kids special flying techniques she learned when growing up in her home that would help increase speed and reduce the amount of stamina used. Even though Blu is getting the hang of flying, there was still more he needed to learn, same goes for Bia and Carla.

With flying lessons coming to a close, Blu and the two kids grew exhausted, Jewel not so close behind after directing and demonstrating for hours. Grabbing a few pieces of fruit on the way back for the family and the two birds back at home, the four Macaws made their way back to the hollow, Ray still out cold and sleeping from exhaustion. Pleased to see him in one piece, the family made their way inside.

"Hey Tiago!" Jewel shouted as she searched for her son. "We got some breakfast, come on out."

"Give me a sec!" Tiago shouted from the shadows, snickering silently for his plan to take action. Just as on cue, the four macaws accidently trip Tiago's wire, activating the trap he set up earlier today. The family froze in shock as the clever wire ran up and around about the hollow, leading to a large Brazilian Nut hanging over the sleeping form of Ray. Too late to react, Blu and Jewel couldn't stop the nut in time to tip over, pouring large quantities of dark, blue berry juice all over the defenseless bird. The juice splashed and covered Ray, the crow waking up in shock and in utter fright as if he was drowning. Even though it was cruel, Blu and his family couldn't help but laugh to see Ray dyed a dark blue. The crow groaned in disgust as his feathers and body from top to bottom were sticky and gross from the juice. He glances up, and notices the vine that tripped the prank around the family's talons, his inner rage flared to be yet again, humiliated by the family.

"Oh that's great of you. First scare me with that waterfall slide, now turning me into a Blueberry, classy." Ray retorted, trying to shake off the juice coating his body.

"Sorry Ray!" Blu cried through his fits of laughter. "But come on, it's only a joke."

Tiago eventually came out of hiding, surprisingly though, Blu and his family were praising him for his mischievous prank despite it being rude.

"Oh so that's how they want to play huh?" Ray smirked, pleased to see the family cackling and stumbling around the vine snare unawarely. With his good wing, Ray took hold of the vine and whipped it up and tugged to wrap around the entire Blue Macaw family in place. The family gasped shock for not only Ray's strength, but being firmly trapped by a mere vine. Even with their combined strength, the Macaws couldn't break free, silently cursing Tiago for picking a strong vine. "Heh, now that I've got you, time for a little revenge."

"Hey Ray, could we talk this out?" Blu trying to appeal the evil snickering Ray.

"You wouldn't harm us now would you Ray? We're too precious and sweet." Bia added to sweet talk their way out.

"Oh you're right child, no harm will befall you." Ray relieving the family. He pulled the tied up Macaws with his good wing closer to the second water source in the hollow, the natural Jacuzzi that's often used by Tiago. The crow used his beak to pull out an odd solution of a pink liquid held in a tiny vial, adding a large amount of concern for the family on what will Ray will do next to them.

"Hey, what's with the pink stuff?" Carla asked nervously.

"Oh this?" Ray responded, pouring the contents of the vial into the pool of water, turning the water hot pink, almost blinding to look at. "Call this a little payback after what you've done to me Tiago from today and my last visit. And with the addition of your family, I say my revenge will definitely be sweet." Panic rising, the Macaws tried to fly away, but the vine entangling all their legs stayed firm in place, Ray preventing them escaping with shocking strength. With little time before his plan fails, he quickly flung the family into the Pink Jacuzzi, a mighty splash forming a geyser jets out of the pool. The family sat in the water, stun and shock from the cool feeling of liquid soaking their feathers. After rubbing their eyes, all macaws cried in horror for what Ray has done. From beak to leg, their bodies were dyed a blinding pink, something odd and unnatural to the eye.

"Now we're even. I'm a species of Blue Crows, and you 5 are a species of Pink Spix Macaws."

Sheer embarrassment eventually led to tons of laughter after both groups realize they've changed the feather colors of each other's body. Luckily for the macaws, Ray relieved them that the dye washes off, but sheds the bad news that they have to tread to their bathing source in hot pink. In their attempt to avoid detection, Blu and Jewel tried to fly their fastest to a nearby lake, their kids trying their best to keep up. It was sad to say that avoiding attention was rather difficult when the pink dyed Macaws stick out like sore thumbs. Most of the tribe's reaction from the Pink Macaws were either confused, horrified, or just pointing and laughing to no end. Ray was relieved of avoiding that kind of embarrassment as he can't fly due to his broken wing. Instead, he preen himself clean using his beak and a few vials of odd solutions he held in his satchel. Once the odd morning was over, the Macaws took off enjoying the jungle while Ray preferred to kick back and rest.

* * *

For Reidak, carrying both the unconscious macaws wasn't much of a challenge, but a situation where he was being pursued once again by the horde of bats was making the trip back to the Blue Macaw grove much more difficult than it should be. After weaving and dodging around the sudden ambush, Reidak managed to stay hidden in a fruit tree, out of sight and safe. While trying to catch his breath, Reidak glances back at the injured Eduardo and the other Macaw, unsure on how they were beaten and injured when he found them. He then turns back to the odd device he found by the dead Macaw he stumbled on the way, curious on why and how the Macaw possessed it and for what reasons he may never know. Once recovered, Reidak grabbed his two passengers and double backed, hoping the bats gave up pursuit on him.

The rest of the flight back was a lot smoother, and to Reidak's pleasure, he recognizes the vast Brazilian Nut Trees awaiting him.

"Perfect, in the clear." Reidak thought as he went to the nearest hollow, hoping he could find any of the Blue Macaws to help Eduardo and the Scarlet Macaw. Just as he was about to get into the Macaw territory, a sudden strong sensation force his body to halt in flight, Reidak unable to move at his own will. No matter what Reidak did, his body wouldn't obey his mind, as if his body decided to have a free will of its own. The strange force carried him to a nearby tree hollow, away from the Brazilian Nut Grove that was his destination. To his dismay, his talons gave away, and his two macaw packages plummet down to the earth, not to be seen again. Once Reidak was set inside the vacant hollow, the exit was blocked by three bats, two regular sized bats and a large one blocking any attempt of escape.

"Reidak, why go the trouble of escaping your fate?" a voice echoed in the hollow. The Macaw had no idea what was going on, but one things for sure, he needed to get out. He tried the exit, but each attempt was thwarted by the three bats, each time the bats snickered with Reidak trying to escape. Exhaustion took control of Reidak, and the bats sought the opportunity to seize him. With all the bats restraining Reidak, the Macaw had no choice but to endure what the bats had in store for him. Reidak glances up to see a Scarlet Macaw making his way to him, a rush of nostalgia flooding his mind as his appearance tapped into the darkness depths of his foggy memory.

"Daniel..." Reidak muttered as he made out the purple discoloration of the Scarlet Macaw. "Been too long has it huh?"

"Indeed it has my subject." Daniel replied, casually making his way to the restrained Reidak. "You know, fighting stage 2 will only make the serum levels drive your body to stage 3, worse, stage 4. Now I'm sure neither of us would want that, but if you persist and don't follow my objectives, I'll be force to draw my hand and let loose the monster in you. Think about your brother Reidak."

Each time Daniel spoke, Reidak wanted to break free and claw out the Macaw sub human creature that stood before him. Yet each time he struggle, the larger bat would strike him viciously, draining Reidak's energy and mind with each blow.

"Now now Reidak, watch that temper of yours." Daniel smugged, drawing out a small syringe under his wing.

"You're crazy to think this would work! The Blue Macaws can't serve you any purpose without Anhanga's blessing!"

"Oh I'm a patient man Reidak. Even if it takes the extinction of your species, I will get what I need to prefect my PX-41 Formula. Shard, apply a dose if you will."

"Yes my Lord." The larger bat responded, catching the tossed syringe from Daniel. Before Reidak could protest, Shard injects Reidak with the solution, the Macaw falling into unconsciousness once again.

"Great work Shard. Go ahead and regroup with Kroh, take each command with care from him if the ambush is to be successful."

"Of course, I may take my leave." Shard bowed and took flight, carrying off with his mission. Daniel turn his attention to the other two bats that awaited his word, eager to hear a job given.

"Ross, Goss, take those two macaws closer to the border. It's time to kick in gear the tribal conflict between the Macaws and the Dwellers once more." The two bats nodded and took off with their objective. Alone, Daniel flew off to the Amazon river, a large boat docked in the river awaited him. Once landing on the boat, he transforms into his original human form, stretching his arms and legs as he adjusts to his change. He glances towards the bird cage that held his incentive, smiling to see his plan will not only be perfect, but outstandingly entertaining when the time comes.

* * *

"So Ray, enjoying the return to our home?" The friendly and warming Macaw we know as Mimi asked the ever so welcomed crow Ray.

"Oh it's been amazing, even with a broken wing." Ray replied.

Once Blu and his family took off to do their regular activities in the jungle, Ray thought it would be pleasant to catch up with Aunt Mimi since his return. He felt that he owed Mimi his gratitude after she helped ease his pain since he broke his wing thanks to his brother Kroh. Mimi would only chuckle and tried to humble Ray, but still appreciates Ray's kindness. The two birds strolled along the branches of the grove as they chat, Mimi flying branch to branch while Ray would jump or use the hanging vines as swings to get to the next branch. Mimi was surprised by Ray's athletic ability despite being grounded, but he admits that he only knew this from the training he endured from Kroh.

"I must say though Ray, you sure can be a glutton for a punishment." Mimi commented.

"Oh believe me, I'm just as surprised as you to take beatings like I did awhile back." Ray replied, the birds deciding to break at a nearby branch. "Hey Mimi, where Eduardo take off? I haven't seen him since I returned."

"Oh Eduardo and the other tribe's leader Felipe went to deal with a tribal conflict with the Dwellers."

"The Dwellers, you mean those bats that keep attacking your tribe? Should we be concern for him?"

"Oh I wouldn't be Ray, my little brother is capable of handling the situation. Plus he has Felipe by his side, the two make an odd, yet powerful team." Mimi replied with confidence.

The two birds continue on the topic of the Dwellers, Mimi sharing what she knew from them since the early days of the tribe. Mimi informed Ray the violent history between the Dwellers and every Macaw tribe the bats had conflict with. Ray was shock to learn that it all started when Lord Shard, the leader of the Dwellers challenged Eduardo for the Nut Grove in what was translated, as the Last Bird Standing Face Off. Out of the challenges the Macaws practiced for land control, this one was ruled forbidden due to the brutality and lost of life it led to after Shard issued the challenge to the Blue Macaws for the grove. Mimi went on that it was believed the Dwellers and Shard held great resentment for Eduardo when he participated and killed Shard's two sons. Since then, Shard tried all kinds of methods to exact his revenge, yet all attempts were foiled and halted to an end when Eduardo and a handful of Macaw leaders banded together and exiled Shard and his clan to the caves of the Abandoned Mines.

"Since then, Shard and his folk stayed in the mines due to the exile and that their skin couldn't handle sunlight. So it would be concerning that the Dwellers would be active in broad daylight, but I'm certain my brother will have this mess sorted out."

"Hey Aunt Mimi!" a voice cried out from above. Mimi and Ray glance up to see Jewel followed by Carla and Tiago, their faces glowing with joy from a great day.

"Oh, hello kids!" Mimi responded, greeting the three macaws with a wide hug. "How was your day with your Mom kids?" Mimi directing her attention to the young Macaws.

"It was great Aunt Mimi." Carla replied.

"I had a blast! Did you have fun Mom?" Tiago asked.

"Oh I did Tiago, I sure did." Jewel chuckled, reminded of how her kids thought it would be a brilliant idea to tease her best friend Roberto throughout the afternoon. Turned out to be a fun day for her to be in Tiago's talons on the pranking side. "So, what were you and Ray doing in your afternoon?"

"Oh the boy and I were just chatting, he's a great listener."

"I'm sure he is, judging by him missing for the moment." Jewel and the kids giggled, Mimi noticing Ray gone from her side.

"Huh, where that Ray head off to now?" Mimi questioned, scratching her head to find no sign of Ray anywhere.

"JEWEL! MIMI!" the voice of Ray cried out from several trees away. Both Macaws took note of the concern in Ray's tone, and immediately set off to find him, Carla and Tiago not far behind. The four macaws eventually find Ray, along with a beaten Eduardo and Felipe left beside the base of a Nut Tree.

"Dad!" Jewel cried, rushing to her father's side, shaking in thought on what has befell her father Eduardo. Mimi, Tiago, and Carla caught up to see Eduardo in a dire state, their minds racing in horror on his condition. Ray was the first to speak after he placed his good wing to check both Macaws.

"It's alright Jewel, he's fine. Same goes for your friend Felipe there." Ray responded to relieve Jewel and the three macaws. After a quick diagnosis, Ray concluded both Macaws to be attacked, but gratefully alive. "But it would be best to get them back to your home for care right now." Mimi and Jewel nodded as they both got a hold of the unconscious Eduardo and Felipe with surprising strength. Just like that, they were off in a flash, Ray left alone with the confused Carla and Tiago. With all things settled, Ray was ready to run off back when he felt Carla tugging his right wing.

"Hey Ray, Tiago and I found this." Carla said, handing a strange, rectangular object to the crow. "What is it?"

Ray felt like his heart skipped a beat as he examined the device. The detail and feeling of the odd device, he felt a wave of shock pass him as he turned to the two kids. "Where did you get this!?"

Tiago and Carla pointed to the location the device was found. Ray rushed over and looked in all directions, seeking something Tiago and Carla were unsure of following up to.

"What's wrong Mr. Ray?" Tiago asked.

"This device, it's Amanda's PDA! Why in the world is it doing here!?" Ray responded as he held the device, still bewildered from its discovery.

"A PDA?"

" A Personal Digital Assistant. Amanda uses it to take notes and store important logs and experiment results. Ignore what I said, this is always in Amanda's hands." Carla and Tiago were soon just as concerned as Ray, the crow almost running in circles, searching wide and high in the trees. "Kids, go back to Mimi and your mother, I'll catch up later." Before Tiago or Carla could ask or protest, Ray takes off into the woods in a flash. Not much left to say, the two kids took off after Jewel and Aunt Mimi, hoping Eduardo and Felipe were okay, and the same for Ray after his sudden panic.

Ray ran deeper into the jungle, still searching to what he believes his human friend and caretaker Amanda, is suppose to be.

"Why would she be here, and how she lost her PDA" Ray thought as he raced through the jungle, weaving by plants and animals with ease. After running for hours, Ray climbed a tree to catch his breath, trying to get a good look around the vast plant life for any human. With no luck, Ray's curiosity piqued up as he held the device. The crow started to punch in the screen with his talon, familiar on how the device works. After clicking on the screen, he finds several folders and files across the screen. Some look old and rather useless, but one folder grasps Ray's attention on the date it was updated. He clicks on and the first thing he finds is an audio log, one of many. He skips on the logs and finds the most recent ones, which were dated 25 years from now. Ray clicks on the symbol, and a timer bar appears with a playback button next to it. Once pressing the playback, Ray sits back and listens to the audio log, interested on what his companion had in stored in her PDA.

* * *

Audio Log 325

"My partner Daniel and my wife succumb to the wrath of the Brazilian God Anhanga. It was foolish to think we could find a solution here in this country for Daniel. I know his condition was getting worse each day, but this is beyond worse now in our current form. I'm thankful that Daniel had the research team haven't dispose the samples of the PX-40 serums. Hopefully, if my calculations are correct, Annabel and I could come up with a solution for reverting this mess. With that, I shall conclude and enjoy my new life with wings. Richard Kroh, PX Researcher."

* * *

**A/N: And brings to an end of a chapter. So, what do you think? And some news, first, sorry for taking some time to update. I'm currently busy and writing this puppy, and it's getting harder by the day. I'll try my best to keep updating, but it will still take time. Second, I'm planning to change the title as I find my current one lacking something. Drop some suggestions if you wish, or we could go with the one I had in mind, "Rio: Project PX" or "Rio: End of an Era." I thank you for your patience and support and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Kroh, Ray, Daniel, Shard, Amanda and Reidak belong to Blue Sky Studios. If you wish to know owners of characters, PM me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Macaw and Dweller Tribal Conflict**

* * *

Since all that has happened during the afternoon, both Blue and Scarlet Macaws were on edge or concern for their injured leaders. It didn't take too long when both tribes started to butt heads like the old days, blaming each other for what has befell to their beloved leader. Luckily, Mimi and several Scarlet Macaws intervened to cool down the situation before things gone for the worst. After Ray started explaining how Eduardo and Felipe were found, both tribes settled down and continued waiting for the recovery of the two Macaws.

Meanwhile in Eduardo's hollow, a few macaws from both tribes were tending to the injured leaders, aiding in every way with what knowledge they knew on medical needs. Eduardo and Felipe suffered serious bruising and sprains from their attacker, scratches and other forms of cuts littered their bodies, as if the attacker tried to kill them. It was soon revealed that both will have a full recovery with proper time and rest. Once all wounds have been accounted and attended to, everyone who helped took off to continue their lives. For the time being, Roberto was temporary leader for the Blue Macaws during Eduardo's recovery while an Elder Scarlet Macaw close to Felipe stepped in to take temporary leadership of the Scarlet Macaws. Now that the leaders were in care and on a way to returning to their normal self, the Scarlet Macaws entrusted the Blue Spix Macaws to watch over Felipe until he could start flying again. Agreed by the Blue Macaws, all Scarlet Macaws took off back to their home with their minds at ease.

Jewel, Mimi, and the three kids Tiago, Bia, and Carla stayed in Eduardo's hollow, watching the Blue Macaw's chest rise up and down slowly from his labored breathing. It wasn't a surprise that Jewel was greatly conflicted in her emotions for her father's condition. Mimi and her kids tried their best to comfort her, saying things are going to be okay, which Jewel prayed to the heavens that it would be true. The macaws knew Eduardo was a tough bird, but the beating that was laid upon him and Felipe is very questionable according to the Macaws that nursed them. Once word has spread, Blu quickly flew in the hollow after hearing news of Eduardo and Felipe's condition. He greeted Jewel with a warm hug, gently stroking her crest feathers and back as she quietly quivered into his chest.

"How long has it been since the doctors came in?" Blu asking Mimi, Jewel in his wings as he held her softly.

"15 or so minutes ago. The doc say those two will be fine as long as they rest." Mimi answered, looking over to her wounded brother.

"I see." Blu commented, his expression grim from examining Eduardo and Felipe's injuries. "Does anyone know the attacker or attackers?"

"Nobody knows according to Ray. Whoever it was, they really wanted them out of the picture."

"You think it was the Dwellers?"

"It had to be them! They hate Pop-Pop and Mr. Felipe!" Tiago and Carla shouted.

"Sorry kids, it wasn't them." Mimi interjected as she examined the Macaw's wounds. "The scratches and bruising were from talons instead of the bare feet from a bat."

"But what if the Dwellers asked or hire someone to do it?" Bia suggested.

"How so? It seems like everybody hates them, nor would do favors for them unless blackmailed."

"If I may concur, Bia's theory may be spot on." A voice added in the conversation. The Macaws turn to see Ray climbing in the hollow, his good wing carrying the odd device that was found earlier in the day. "Blu, we need to talk in private."

"Wait what?" Mimi asked, surprised from the secrecy.

"Sorry everyone, this topic should be kept between Blu and I." Ray stern and unfazed from his decision.

"Look Ray, this is my dad we're talking about. If you have something, it should be shared with all of us." Jewel demanded, Ray signing as he sat down in submission.

"Suit yourself you all. Whatever I'm about to say will sound like another language except to me and Blu here."

"Doesn't matter to me. Anything that could get us closer to my Father's attacker will ease my mind."

Ray nodded and laid out the device before him. The Macaws gathered in a circle around Ray as he pressed the screen lightly with his talons, several images appearing on the screen. The Macaws couldn't decipher on what Ray was looking at, but Blu translated the images of being journal logs, something humans use to keep memory of past events. Once finished explaining, Blu let Ray go on further explaining the history behind the Macaw/Dweller conflict, and something shocking Ray discovered from the files.

* * *

"Some of these files were corrupted due to an interruption of the downloading process into Amanda's PDA, but I've scavenged what juicy intel it held. For starters if Mimi haven't told you, way back before Jewel was born, the Dwellers once lived in peace with the tribes here. The files has every detail from start to finish when the wars started between the Macaws and the Dweller Bats. For many years, the struggle to claim ownership of the vast fruit and nut trees of the Amazon Jungle led to many battles and casualties. After realizing the further damage the Macaws and Bats were doing to themselves, each leader from every tribe gathered and agreed to split the jungle for each tribe, Eduardo's father Jose was one of the leaders during this time. All the macaws agreed to the land distribution, except for the Bats. During this time of conflict, current tribe leader of the bats Marxus felt that his people were being cheated out of the jungle with little land. The Macaws disagree and shoved the issue aside, further fueling the Bat's rage. It was then where the conflict fueled to a rivalry between the Macaws and the Bats."

* * *

"Wow." Blu commented.

"If I may add." Mimi interrupted, the vivid memory of the wars between the Macaws and Bats rising in her mind like a bad dream. "Marxus and his bats waged war on every Macaw tribe since the leaders parted the jungle 'equally', but our sheer numbers surpass their's ten fold during the combat. The council of leaders joined together and decided the Bats to be exiled into an abandoned mine far west from the jungle. After the exile, we've called the Bats, the Dwellers since they lived in the darkness of the mines for the longest time I could think back to. I remember that day, it was a terrible time for our people." Mimi signed.

"I'm sure it was Aunt Mimi." Jewel added, comforting the haunted Mimi.

"Thanks for that insight Ms Mimi." Ray said, going on what he has uncovered from the PDA. "If I may..."

* * *

"The battles continued between the Macaws and the Dwellers for quite some time, leading Marxus to resort to shocking actions in ending the war. He fitted his most loyal bats to wield homemade Napalm Bombs, or Fire Bombs, from the vast and unstable resources that the Dweller Caves held, left behind from the humans who once used to mine there. Once depleting the mines, he went on a full scale assault on the Nut Grove, scorching it to cinders from the intense flames of the crude bombs. Thankfully, the leaders were aware of the attack and evacuated during the bombing. Unfortunately, most of the grove was lost in the flames, along with most of the Bat population that were involved with the attack. Since then, the Dwellers' numbers dwindled, but their rage still burns to this day."

* * *

"That's all Amanda has down for how this grudge started, but what shocks me is how it led the Dwellers to focus the Blue Spix Macaws." Ray continued.

"I'll answer Ray." Eduardo responded to the group's shock. The Macaw wasn't fully recovered, but Eduardo moved his battered body on the way to the circle. Mimi and Jewel quickly rushed in to aid him, but he lifted his wing up, a gesture saying he's fine.

"What I'm about to say is going to be a shock, and I wish you all keep this discussion within this circle." Eduardo requested. Everyone nodded in agreement as Eduardo looked back during his younger days before he had Jewel in his life.

"The Dwellers couldn't wage war now that their population was down to few numbers. That didn't stop the leader Marxus to claim what he believes he owns. With no more material to make his fire bombs, he went to our tribe's traditional battles to win ownership of land or by the leader's demands. What we call a fight, Blu calls it what humans call 'Soccer.' Marxus and his dwellers couldn't win any match they challenged against our tribe or any other tribe, thus leading Marxus to go for the forbidden challenge, which we dubbed, 'Last Bird Standing Duels'."

"Last Bird Standing Duels?" Jewel repeating the last phrase from her father.

"That's right dear, and a challenge I regret participating. This kind of challenge was once practiced way back during the old generation of the growing tribes. After we've started the practice with the Dwellers, we've pledged it forbidden from what it led to."

"What happened?" Blu asked.

"Marxus challenged my father with the Duel, to which he accepted. The rules followed according to the tradition, the leaders of the battling tribes would select two fighters from the opposing tribe. Once selected, the leader may pick one fighter from his or her own tribe. I myself along with my mate Tia were chosen to wage combat against Marxus's son, Shard and some other bat I can't recall. The fight was brutal, and something I wish I would never take part in ever again. To this day, I blame myself to this whole mess." Eduardo signed, remembering the dark times in the past.

"It wasn't your fault Pop-Pop." Bia pleaded to ease Eduardo's mind. "You didn't do anything wrong, it was Marxus and the Dwellers' fault for being too violent."

"I wish it was little Bia, but if it wasn't for Shard's mate, none of this would lead to the years of endless war."

"Shard's Mate?"

"During the duel, Shard's sons who fought alongside were down for the count. But in my youth, I was pent up in rage, and I wanted to end it all at the expense of Shard's life. As I was delivering my finishing blow, Shard's wife jumped in the way, and I took her life away." Eduardo's response left everyone in the hollow in utter shock from the revelation. Now it all makes sense now, Shard has motive to hate Eduardo, but the Macaw still abide to his decision. "Since then, Shard held the grudge of all grudges against me, and I can't blame him. But when he became leader, things continue to get worst as he took a far more aggressive stance than Marxus."

"But you know how to handle the problem right Dad?" Jewel asked.

"Felipe and I had things under control when...wait a minute...I remember the attacker!" Eduardo cried, his foggy memory becoming vivid in detail from what happened earlier in the day. Just when he was about to reveal what he and Felipe dealt with earlier, Roberto came flying in, his eyes wide in panic.

"Eduardo! Eduardo, are you awake!?" Roberto cried, searching frantically around the hollow.

"Easy boy, I'm here." Eduardo comforted the fidgeting Macaw. "What's the matter?"

"All our warriors from patrol and resting got attacked by the Dwellers!" The news indeed brought shock and concern to everyone present in the hollow. With little protection due to their lack of the stronger Macaws, Eduardo needed to think of something to ease his people.

"Mimi, Blu, Jewel, kids, rally everyone up to the gathering grounds. This issue needs to be addressed if Shard is thinking of an attack. We need to be prepared for the worst." Eduardo then turned to look at the only crow among the Macaws, focusing his eyes on him with a serious expression. "Ray, would it be okay if you stay here and watch over Felipe? Once he wakes up, inform him the situation and ask him to let his people know the conflict. We may need his help since we're short hand on fighters."

"Of course Eduardo." Ray replied and bowed. With their given tasks, the Macaws took off to rally up the tribe for a group meeting on the potential attack from the Dwellers.

Nothing to do except watch the sleeping form of Felipe, Ray went on reading the other logs from Amanda's PDA. Most of the files he stumbled on were nothing of use, until his eye got on something that smells danger.

"Okay Amanda, what did you find out now?" Ray thought, scanning the file. The print read in big text, The PX 41 Project, the words not bolding well to Ray's taste. He went on reading on what the project was about, and gasped at what the operation was creating, a special serum that cures the greatest and fatal wounds, but the side effects are grave if present. As Ray went on, he stumbled upon several more Audio logs that were recorded. Ray was intrigued to find the recording time very recent, and his interest piqued on hearing the logs. Once clicking the playback, a muffled set of voices were heard in the background, voices he couldn't recognize due to the poor quality.

* * *

"What are our orders Lord Daniel?"

"Things are now getting in place, now its time to take action. For now, I want you to lead the Dwellers for the time being and set up a duel with the Blue Macaws. I'll have the incentive ready to provoke Eduardo into agreeing once his warriors are taken out, which should be fairly soon. Once we limit his attacking force, you would think we would have the upper hand yes?"

"I'll assume no my Lord?"

"Correct Shard. Even with their attacking force out of the equation, we still are gravely outnumbered, and that pest Ray is among them. He's built to be a force to reckon when tempted, and we lack a true combat scenario in their home territory. More importantly, I need them alive for the time being."

"So what do you suggest now?"

"I could only say we stick with the original plan and hope for the best."

"Your uncertainity worries me Lord Daniel, what seems amiss?"

"Even if we hold the duel, we may still lose, like I predicted, but if so we win, things will be too easy."

"How's that a bad thing?"

"Because if it's too easy, I won't be able to collect the needed samples without the proper focus. So to make things easier for me, stall the fight if needed, toy with the Macaws if you wish."

"Oh, that would be my pleasure Lord Daniel."

"Excellent. You are free to carry out your objective. Make sure you set the meeting point at the Pit of Doom, we shall wage the duel there as I will have my good man set up the arena to our comfort."

"Understood, if I may take my leave."

* * *

The audio log ended, and Ray couldn't stop his heart from racing after what he has heard. "A setup, this whole thing is a setup!" He thought. Based on what he has heard, Ray raced out of Eduardo's hollow in hopes of catching up to the departed Blue Macaws. At the base of the entrance, Ray howled in pain when a set of talons dug under his feathers, the wing of the attacker wrapped around his beak to muffle his screams.

"You know little brother, you really tend to ruin the fun when we go on missions back in the old days." The attacker sneered, continue to dig his claws into Ray's skin.

"That...voice." Ray groaned, his mind wondering into a slumber from the excessive pain of the attack. "No way...you could...survived."

"Oh believe me, I was just as surprised as you little Rayvin."

Ray passes out from the shock and pain, the attacker pleased from his ambush. With Ray out of the way, the attacker carried out the unconscious Ray to his destination.

"Do try to stay still, I need you in one piece when we get to that Pit of Doom the Macaws call." The attacker said, flying off with Ray in tow. What the attacker wasn't aware of, the Scarlet Macaw leader Felipe heard most of the commotion, and rushed out to warn Eduardo on what was heard from the unknown attacker.

* * *

The gathering grounds was plunged in Blue as the entire tribe stood within the grounds, muttering their concerns of the sudden meeting. Their concern turned to joy to see Eduardo return with a speedy recovery, his family following behind him,

"Hello family and thank you for your time." Eduardo shouted to his people. "As you all have known, the Dwellers had the gall to attack our fellow tribesmen when we were unprepared."

Voices of concern and anger were whispered among the tribe, but Eduardo casted it aside to prepare for his other news.

"The Dwellers are expecting to attack us with a limited attacking force thanks to that surprise ambush to our strong, brave warriors. But they are dead wrong, we have the heart, numbers, and pride of the Blue Macaws here!"

The crowd and Eduardo's family cheered on from his words, their bodies pumped and minds set for battle. But it wasn't the case when Felipe rushed in with the news, the crowd surprised to see Felipe to recover as fast as their beloved leader.

"Eddy man! We got trouble down at the Pit of Doom. Your friend Ray was captured and taken there!" Felipe informed the Macaw leader, the other Blue Macaws were just as shocked as he is.

"When? How?" Eduardo demanded, concerned and confused by the many events being thrown at him at once.

"I heard Ray getting jumped by another bird. All I could remember is to meet him at the Pit of Doom." With little time to spare, Eduardo along with most of the Blue Macaw tribe took off to the Pit, assuming the Dwellers were setting a trap. Mimi stayed back to watch over the others who stayed behind, praying a safe return.

Once arriving at the Pit of Doom, Eduardo and Felipe landed on the center platform of the vacant arena. The silence was broken when the Blue Macaw tribe sat around the natural seating that was placed in the Pit, awaiting what was called to them here. Blu and his family stood by Eduardo at the center, Blu deeply concerned for his friend. As the Macaws waited, two bats from the Dwellers emerged from the foliage, a beaten Ray in their feet. The two Dwellers tossed the battered Ray carelessly towards the centered Macaws, Blu quickly checking Ray on any sign of life.

"It's okay everyone, he's fine." Blu reassured the Macaws.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Jewel shouted at the two bats.

"Oh quiet now filth. Let Dad do the explaining." The bat barked back. As on cue, a larger bat flew in from the trees, a vicious glare wore his face, the glare responded with another by Eduardo.

"Shard."

"Eduardo, funny how we meet once again on the very grounds you took my mate away." the Bat leader growled. "But the past is in the past, I'll get straight to business."

"What do you want this time Shard? Don't bother asking either way as my tribe and I are ready to pluck the fur off your vile bodies." Eduardo threatened.

"Before we do that, let me give my proposition first."

"Oh? What will it be now?"

"I want a fight Eduardo, not that odd ball garbage you play. I want another Last Bird Standing Match." The demand only led shock for some of the Blue Macaws who recalled the events back in their time. Eduardo on the other hand, had memories of the dark past haunting him yet again to hear from Shard on such a forbidden request.

"Forget it Shard, you know we banned that practice long ago."

"Oh I knew you would say that. Here, let me change your mind." At the snap of his foot, a good portion of Shard's tribe flew in with a metal cage, many Blue and Scarlet Macaws trapped behind the metal bars. The bats flew over a pool of water in the pit, Eduardo fully aware that the pool was deep. 'I'll make it simple, accept my duel or your macaw friends here get a nice swim."

"You can't be serious! Those are innocent lives!" Blu cried.

"Leave those Macaws out of this! This is between you and I!" Eduardo shouted.

"Don't test my patience Eddy. Accept, or watch a bird bath go terribly wrong." Shard gave a nod to his tribe, the bats returning the nod by lower the cage slowly into the water. Once the water started to engulf the cage, stand by Blue Macaws couldn't stand the scene and tried to fly in to help. But once aid came, Dwellers in hiding sprung out of the Blue, and trapped all Macaws that tried to intervene.

"Well look at that my friend, more birds to feed the pool. So Eduardo, what's it going to be?" Shard asked. With no way out of this without further risking the lives of his people and Felipe's, Eduardo submitted, and possibly regretting his decision like he did accepting it years ago.

"Fine Shard, you got your match. Name your demands."

"Splendid." Shard smiled, ordering his bats to move the cage of prisoners elsewhere out of harm. "I'll be straight with you. If I win, you and your tribe must serve me and the Dwellers for the rest of your lives." The Macaws gasped in horror as their freedom is now on the line. Eduardo however, seemed unfazed as he nodded.

"Very well. My demand is followed: If I win, you and your entire tribe leaves the Amazon. If I even see one of your bats or yourself, I'll have the entire flock from this jungle hound you to the ends of the earth, and you know I will."

"Oh I like what's at stake. I accept. Now Eduardo, remember what's next?"

"Of course, choosing the first two of the three fighters."

"Your memory is still there old timer. I'll let you get first pick." Eduardo had to put in much thought if he and the Macaws were going to get the upper hand or wing for this dreaded duel. After great thought, Eduardo thought of challenging the same fighters like before.

"From the Dwellers, I chose your sons Ross and Goss." Blu and his family were stunned to realize the bat twins that tormented them not too long ago were actually Shard's sons. Blu couldn't believe how all this time, they haven't age compared to the elder bat known as Shard. Shard growled inwardly as Eduardo picked his sons the Macaw fought many years ago. However, Eduardo isn't participating in this match, and his sons are vastly stronger than before.

"Nice picks Ed, but you will regret it. My decision from your tribe, your son in law and daughter, Blu and Jewel!" It was all cries of horror and angry squawks from the Blue Macaws, Blu and Jewel especially as they can't take on the burly twins of Ross and Goss. Eduardo signed in disbelief as he can't back out without risking the trapped macaws by the Dwellers.

"Jewel...Blu, sorry, but you can't get out this one." Eduardo signed. It was no surprise for Blu and Jewel's kids as they were definitely terrified for what will happen to their parents if Ross and Goss were going to take on their parents. Eduardo reassured them as he made his choice for the third fighter. "And like the rules stated, we get to pick our third fighter."

"True. Who's it going to be Eduardo?"

"My right man here, Roberto!" The Blue Macaws roared in excitement as Roberto stepped up beside Blu and Jewel, confident and ready to fight. Great relief flooded Blu and Jewel as they knew his peerless strength could lead them to victory.

"Oh nice pick Eduardo, I'll give you that." Shard sneered, his clan cackling behind him.

"Well Shard? Who's your third fighter?"

"Oh be surprised Eduardo, this fellow will bring you down to Earth!" Shard snapped his foot, his bat tribe parting a way for the third fighter that will stand alongside his sons Ross and Goss. The figure stepped forward, his soft laugh and appearance struck every Blue Macaw that stood in the Pit of Doom in sheer horror. The sleek dark feathers of the bird along with a familiar scar that ran along his right eye was like a bad dream haunting the Macaws once more.

"Blu, Jewel, how long has it been?" The bird asked, eager and ready to take on the Macaws.

"It can't be." Jewel cried, her heart racing on almost seeing a ghost.

"Kroh...how?" Blu gasped.

* * *

**A/N: And that brings an end to this chapter. We're almost getting towards the final climax of this story. A few announcements to make before I conclude. First, a shoutout for the upcoming writer Sorrelwing. If you guys haven't read his or her story: "Before Jewel Met Blu," check it out as it's a good read. Second, the LS series will continue once I've finish End of An Era, which shouldn't be that long as we near the end. Thanks for the support and please continue with feedback if things need improvement. Hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	12. Story Update 3

**Rio: End of An Era Update 3**

* * *

**By the time this has been posted, Update 2 will be deleted.**

**Hey folks Poshil here. I apologize for not updating this bad boy for quite some time as I've been getting swamped by my daily life. I ensure you that I will finish this eventually and the time will come in the next 2 weeks when I can start writing updates for this again. As for now, I will start updating the LS series as its a bit easier since all of you have given me ideas on what to write next. Just want to thank everyone who've submitted their ideas to me as it made writing so much easier once I have a base to work on.**

**Other news regarding the LS series: I've decided to close it once I've finished Prank Wars and another 2 or 3 stories as I'm actually going to plan to do a LS Series 2. What makes this one different than the preceder is that this series will consist more on alternate scenarios that happened in the movie. For example, my take on what would of happen if Blu actually scored the right goal in Rio 2 or if Blu didn't go back to save Jewel from Nigel and the smugglers in the first Rio and so on. Anyway, that is all for now and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


End file.
